Kingdom Hearts and Phineas and Ferb: Adventures in Danville
by Gbro15300
Summary: As they search for the 7 guardians of light, Sora Donald and Goofy travel to Danville where they meet Phineas, Ferb and their friends and family. While they stay they have loads of fun and they help prepare for a birthday party for Isabella. However evil is waiting for them. Will our heroes save Danville from the darkness and make Isabella's birthday a great day? You will find out!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello to all fanfiction writers and readers! I am Gbro15300 and I am so excited cause this is my first ever story for fanfiction! This story will be a crossover between Kingdom Hearts and Phineas and Ferb. It would be a little world prediction if Square Enix decides to add this to Kingdom Hearts 3. Although it is highly unknown if they would add it or not but I'll give this crossover a try. I hope you all like this story. Feel free to leave reviews, I appreciate reading comments from readers. Also feel free to leave any criticism of this story if you don't like it. For this story I do suggest any music ideas especially battle music since I plan to put a whole lot of action in this story. **

**Alright everyone we are about to begin! Sit back and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Disney, Square Enix or Phineas and Ferb.**

Chapter 1: Arrival to Danville

Inside the Gummi Ship, flying through the Lanes Between, at the front seats were three friends. One is Sora, a keyblade wielder with spiky brown hair wearing his battle attire (Kingdom Hearts 2 attire). Another is Donald, a white duck in a sailor suit who wields a magic staff and is Disney Castle's wizard. The third friend was Goofy, a large dog who wields a small shield with the Mickey Mouse logo on it and is also Disney Castle's captain of the guard. The three friends have begun their journey to find the seven guardians of light needed to fight Organization XIII a.k.a the thirteen seekers of darkness and to protect the worlds from their evil schemes. Sora had returned to the real world from the sleeping worlds and unfortunately he is not a keyblade master as of yet. Failing the Mark of Mastery Exam did have Sora a little sad but overall he feels good about it. He felt good because he can always do it again but most of all he is glad that Riku passed and became a keyblade master and gained full control of the darkness in his heart. As they fly through the lanes something pops up on the main screen in the cockpit.

"Hey guys we're coming up on a new world!" Sora exclaimed.

"I wonder what world it is." Donald said curiously.

In the next few moments further details on the world appeared on the screen.

"Gawrsh! This world looks different than the other worlds we visited." Goofy said.

"Goofy every world is different than the last world we visited." Said Donald.

"No Donald, Goofy is right." Sora chimed in. "This world is much different." His curiosity of the world grew bigger.

"Well let's go there and check it out!" Donald said with excitement growing in him.

"Yea we may need to protect it from the heartless and Organization XIII." Goofy said in agreement.

"Yea, you two are right, let's land there and check it out." Sora said agreeing with Donald and Goofy.

The Gummi ship then blasted off to the new world.

Moments later the ship gotten closer to the world and its images became more clear for the trio to see. The world appeared to look like a large city with large skyscrapers, suburban neighbor hoods and a few mountains outside of the city.

"Let's land outside the city so the Gummi ship can be kept secret from the people" Sora said.

"Good idea Sora" Donald said.

Moments later the ship landed in the world. After they landed they started to walk towards the city and they soon approached the city's entrance. They then looked at a sign that appeared to say the name of the city. The sign said "Welcome to Danville."

"The City's name is Danville?" Donald asked.

"Yea that's what the sign says" Sora answered.

"Well let's check out the city." Goofy said.

They then entered the city.

(Lazy afternoons: Kingdom hearts Re: chain of memories)

Moments later the trio went deeper into the city and were in one of the suburban neighborhoods. The trio was right this world was different than the others. The neighborhood had many houses with different colors, similar design and looked like a great place to live in. There were cars rolling through the streets, people walking along the sidewalks and children playing in front of the houses. The weather is really warm and sunny almost like destiny islands. The looks of the world really had Sora, Donald and Goofy excited.

"Wow this world is really cool!" Donald exclaimed. "I've never really seen a world like this before!"

"Gee it's kinda like Twilight Town. Don't cha think Sora?" Asked Goofy.

"Yea, this place reminds me of my home." Sora said. "The weather, the kids playing and the houses brings back memories of the islands."

"You miss your home don't cha Sora." Donald asked.

"Yea I do. I also miss Riku, Kairi and all of our other friends in the other worlds." Sora answered Donald.

"Don't worry Sora, we'll see all of them again very soon." Goofy reassured Sora. "We are on a journey to find the 7 guardians of light so we'll definitely see them again."

"Besides we will definitely make new friends on our journey." Donald added. "We'll definitely make new friends here too."

"Thanks guys, I feel much better now." Sora said. "Come on let's go see if anyone here needs help around here."

"Right behind ya Sora!" Donald said.

"Yea me too, this world may need protection from the heartless and Organization XIII." Goofy said.

The trio proceeded down the street to look for anyone that needs help or any signs of danger. A few moments later they started to have a little doubt of any signs of trouble.

"I don't see any signs of danger." Sora said. "Don't you guys see anything?"

"Not me." Donald said.

"Not me either." Goofy said. "But we should keep looking."

(Lazy Afternoons ends)

As soon as he said that the trio heard screams of panic as if there are people in danger!

"Oh no!" Donald exclaimed "It sounds like people are in danger!"

"Come on guys we need to help them!" Sora exclaimed.

They ran towards the loud pleas for help then they came to a stop at a red and yellow house. The pleas for help sounded much closer as if it was coming from this house.

"Somebody help us!" a voice said sounded like a boy's voice.

"These black creatures are everywhere!" another boy's voice said.

"Please help!" a girl's voice said.

"Someone save us!" another girl's voice said.

"Help!" another voice said sounded like a teenage boy's voice

"Help!" a teenage girl's voice said.

"Hold on guys, we're coming to help you!" Sora exclaimed. "Hurry guys!"

"To the backyard!" Goofy exclaimed.

Then they entered the backyard and saw a large group of heartless, shadows and neoshadows. The heartless appeared to be cornering a large group of people. Half of them are kids while the other half are teenagers.

(Destiny's Force: Kingdom hearts)

"Heartless!" Donald exclaimed.

"Weapons out!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his kingdom key keyblade, Donald summoning his magic staff and Goofy summoning his shield. They then charged at the heartless.

"We can take care of these things, get somewhere safe!" Sora said to the group of people as they ran to the house for safety.

Sora began attacking the heartless with his keyblade. With a few swings, spells and combo moves he was able to take out the heartless attacking him. The shadows were no problem but the neoshadows were a bit of a challenge. He gained assistance from Donald and Goofy during his battle.

Donald was battling the heartless with his magic staff. He was able to take out some heartless attacking him with fire thunder and freeze spells. Some were a challenge but he managed to take them out with some assistance from Sora and Goofy of course.

Goofy was battling heartless with his shield. He performed a few hits, a few blocks and a few spin attacks. He also assisted Sora and Donald by blocking heartless in their blind sides.

In a few moments all the heartless disappeared with hearts released hopefully finding a way back to their owners.

(Destiny's force ends)

"Whew good thing we showed up on time or this would be very bad." Sora said.

"Yea it's a real good thing we showed up on time." Donald said in agreement.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope those kids are ok." Goofy said with concern for the kids' safety.

"Wow! That was awesome!" a boy's voice exclaimed.

The trio turned around and saw the group of people they rescued from the heartless.

One of them was a boy with a triangular shaped head with short red hair, an orange and yellow striped t-shirt and blue jean shorts. Another one was a boy with a cylinder shaped head and nose with short green hair, yellow shirt with long purple jeans that go from his waist to his ankles. Another one was a young girl with black hair that ran down to her back and had a pink bow on her head. She was also wearing a white shirt with a pink dress over it. Another one was a boy with short black hair with darker skin a white shirt and blue overalls. Another one was a boy who is a little taller than the other kids. He had short brown hair a black t-shirt with a white skull on it and brown khaki shorts. Another was a boy with brown hair a yellow t-shirt and red/yellow Hawaiian style shorts. Another was a boy with short red hair, pink glasses on his eyes, a blue t-shirt and brown khaki shorts. There were also a group of young girls who appeared to be dressed in orange Girl Scout uniforms. Another person in the group was a teenage girl with long orange hair, a long neck, red shirt and white shorts. Another was a teenage girl with long black hair with a blue bow on it, she was wearing a green shirt and blue shorts. There was another teenage girls with long brown hair, a yellow jacket with a brown shirt under it and red shorts. There were two teenage boys with them. One had short blond hair, a brown shirt with a green jacket over it and had grey shorts. The other teenage boy had brown messy hair, dark skin, a grey t-shirt with a greyish black long sleeved shirt under the t-shirt and blue long sleeved jeans.

They all came out of the house knowing it was safe and stared at Sora, Donald and Goofy in awe.

"Wow you guys were awesome in that battle!" one of the kids said.

"Yea thank you three for saving us!" One of the teenagers said.

"No problem guys!" Sora said

"Anyone who needs help we answer the call." Donald said.

"Now who are you guys?" The boy in the striped t-shirt asked. "We would like to know your names"

"Oh sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves." Sora said sheepishly. "My name is Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy."

"Hi Sora." The group said.

"Hiya everybody!" Donald said.

"Hi Donald." The group said.

"Hayuk hiya everybody!" Goofy said.

"Hi Goofy!" The group said.

"It's nice to meet you three." The boy said.

"My name is Phineas and this is my brother Ferb and our older sister Candace." The boy known as Phineas introduced himself and his brother and sister.

"These are our friends Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Django, Irving, the fireside girls, Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy, Coltrane and…" Phineas was about to finish when suddenly a blue platypus walked up to his legs. "Oh and this is our pet platypus Perry." Phineas finished.

"It's nice to meet you all." Sora said to the group.

"You too Sora." Said Isabella.

"Now where are you guys from we've never seen you guys before, especially in this place." Phineas asked them.

"What are you talking about Phineas? A lot of weird things happen in Danville so this is really no surprise." Candace said.

"Oh yea." Phineas said with a little chuckle.

"we're from anoth…" Sora said but Donald bumped into him.

"Sora, we have to keep the worlds a secret remember?" Donald whispered to him.

"Oh yea." Sora said. "But should we at least tell them and ask them to keep the secret with each other?"

"Well… If you say so I mean we did rescue them so we should be honest." Donald answered him.

"Good. We'll tell you but can you guys keep this a secret with each other."

"Sure, you guys rescued us!" said Phineas with everyone nodding in agreement.

"We're from another world." Sora said.

"Wow!" everyone gasped.

"That is cool, I've always wanted to explore other places." Said Phineas

"Yea, it's a good thing we did that travel around the world in on the first day of summer" said Isabela.

"Waak, you guys traveled the world in one day!" Donald asked with excitement in his voice.

"Sure did!" Said Candace.

"We've done a lot of amazing things,we'll tell you three aboutall of it later."

"Cool! Can't wait" Sora said.

"Another question for you guys, what were those things that attacked us?" Jeremy asked.

"Yea they were scary looking" Baljeet said.

"Heh I wasn't afraid" Buford said but it was a lie.

"You kinda were,we saw you…" Baljeet said but Buford interrupted.

"Quiet I don't want to talk about it!" Buford shouted.

"You guys seemed to know what those things are." Django said.

"They're called the heartless."

"The heartless?" The group said.

"Yea they're bad news." Donald said.

"It's a good thing we came here just in time." Goofy said.

"Another question, what were those weapons you were using?" Irving asked.

"We'll show you guys." Sora said.

Donald showed them his staff and Goofy showed them his shield.

"Wow those things are cool!" One of the fireside girls said.

"Yea are you like a wizard or something?" Stacy asked Donald.

"You betcha Stacy." Donald said.

"This shield is cool" Jeremy said.

"Yea this shield is cool Goofy." Coltane said.

"Thank you guys." Goofy said.

"What about you Sora?" Phineas asked him.

"I'll show you guys, but you might want to keep a little distance." Sora told them.

"Why." He ased.

"You'll see." Sora told him.

The group kept distance from Sora then he held out his hand, and then in a few seconds he summoned his keyblade.

"WOAH!" The group shouted with a lot of excitement in them.

"What is that weapon?" Phineas asked.

"It's called a keyblade. This is the weapon I used to combat the Heartless."

"WOW that is so cool!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yea it is" Candace said agreeing with her.

"Thank you again for saving us" Jenny said to the trio.

"Yea we owe you guys." Phineas said in agreement.

"No problem guys! We're always here to help those in need." Sora said to them.

"Oh thank goodness everyone is alright!" a voice exclaimed.

They turned towards the voice and outside the house stood a woman with red hair, a white and yellow shirt and brown sweat pants. Right next to the woman stood a man with a white shirt, brown hair, glasses on his eyes and blue jeans.

"Mon, Dad you're ok!" Phineas exclaimed.

"We were worried about all of you!" said the man.

"Its ok mom and dad, we're safe, thanks to those three." Candace said pointing to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"You three saved everyone? Thank you so much!" the woman said.

"You're welcome. I'm Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora said to the woman.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Linda and this is my husband Lawrence." Linda introduced herself and Lawrence.

"It's nice to meet you too." Sora said.

"Now that everything is alright, why don't we all go inside, we'll make dinner for everyone."

"Alright!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I can't wait!" Isabella exclaimed.

"Yea!" the kids exclaimed.

"Oh yea Buford loves food!" Buford exclaimed.

"Ok just save some for us!" Baljeet said.

"Well if you all say so!" Buford exclaimed.

This moment caused Sora Donald and Goofy to chuckle.

"Hey Sora, you guys want to stay over with us?" Phineas asked.

"Sure Phineas we would love too. What about you Donald and Goofy?" Sora said asking his friends.

"Gawrsh I would love to stay here with you fellas. We would be helpful of you need help again." Goofy said.

"Yea in case the heartless come back we'll be ready." Sora said.

"Oh boy! We get to meet a whole lot of new friends! This will be great!" Donald exclaimed.

"Thanks guys, let's all go inside." Phineas said.

With that they all went inside to have an awesome dinner with a whole lot of friends. This is just the beginning of amazing adventures with Sora Donald Goofy Phineas Ferb and all of their friends and family! However, they are all unaware that something big and bad will come and hopefully they will be ready for it.

**So what do you all think? Don't worry this will get much better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alight everyone! Second chapter already. I'm a fast writer so I updated very fast. We're about to go into conversations with Sora Donald Goofy and Phineas, Ferb and their friends and family! Hope you all enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Conversations with new friends

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Phineas, Ferb and their friends and family entered the house and got together to eat dinner. It was a big meal with pizza, spaghetti and meatballs, steak, salad, drinks and for dessert brownies with ice-cream. All of this food surprised everyone, especially Sora, Donald and Goofy since they didn't eat this kind of food before even on their travels to the worlds.

"Wow! Look at all this food!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yea with all this food within me I won't go hungry for like three days!" Donald exclaimed.

Goofy chuckled and said, "Me too!"

"Well help yourselves everyone, we have a whole lot of food here." Linda said.

"No one should have a good day with an empty stomach eh boys?" Lawrence asked the boys.

"You bet dad!" Phineas said

Soon everyone gathered what they want to eat and got together at the table. While they're eating they began to have conversations with each other. Sora, Donald and Goofy told everyone about their adventures in the other worlds which got everyone excited.

"Wow, you guys were real heroes saving the universe from the darkness!" Isabella exclaimed.

"This is very exciting to hear!" Candace said.

"You three must be proud of the things you have done to everyone you have met." Linda said.

"You guys are very good at making friends on your adventures." Stacy said.

"Oh we are. But our adventures weren't easy." Sora said.

"We have gone through hardships during our adventures but we stuck together no matter what." Donald said.

"That's right! Our bond of friendship can never be broken." Goofy exclaimed.

"These adventures are really cool." Jeremy said.

"Yea you guys are very brave taking down those bad guys." Coltane said.

"You betcha guys." Donald said.

"I wish I could do amazing things like you guys." Django said with Irving nodding in agreement.

"Us too!" The fireside girls exclaimed.

"But guys we do amazing things too." Phineas told them.

"Yea Phineas but nothing like Sora Donald and Goofy have done." Isabella told Phineas.

"What exactly do you guys do besides traveling the world on the summer solstice?" Sora asked.

Phineas and his friends told them about all the amazing things they did every day during summer. It went from building a roller coaster twice (One as normal fun and the other as a musical), building massive tree houses that change to tree house robots, becoming a one hit wonder, traveling through time multiple times, building robots that look like the boys, building a beach in the backyard, participating in a race in town, building a monster truck rally, creating their own version of the Olympics (the F-games) and many many more. They told them about their friends and Candace told them about her friends and her love interest to Jeremy. Everything Sora, Donald and Goofy have heard surprised them by a lot.

"WOW!" The trio exclaimed.

"You guys did all of that this whole summer and each one of those things you have built in one day! That is amazing!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gee whiz! I wish I could do what you guys do too!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yea me too!" Goofy said.

"Thanks guys!" Phineas told them. "Our goal this summer is to make every day the best day ever, not just for me and Ferb but for everyone in Danville."

"Wow Candace, You're lucky to have Jeremy as you date." Sora said.

"Aw thank you Sora." Candace said.

"Yea I'm lucky to have Candace as my girlfriend." Jeremy said.

"That's sweet." Donald said.

"Yea, we are all glad to have the boys do all of those amazing things for us. During the summer" Irving said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Now aren't you boys a little too young to be doing all of this?" Sora asked.

"Yes, yes we are." Phineas answered.

"Well ok then, thanks for the answer." Donald said.

"Now how did you guys do all of this and remained safe? I mean how did you do it when you're at risk of getting hurt?" Goofy asked

"We did include safety equipment when we build inventions involving amusement park rides and other attractions." Phineas said.

"And cup holders in vehicles, let's never forget those." Ferb said with everyone laughing at this comment.

"Wow this is the first time I've heard Ferb speak. Phineas does he not talk much?" Sora asked him.

"Oh Ferb he's more of a man of action. Men of action don't talk much." Phineas explained to Sora.

"Oh ok, No judgment Ferb." Sora said as Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Now about what you said Sora, that is actually the main reason why I've been trying to bust Phineas and Ferb for their actions." Candace told Sora.

"You tried to bust your brothers?" Sora asked Candace.

"Yes, because I felt what they've done is very dangerous and I don't want them to get hurt. But I kept getting dragged into them and actually I came out in one piece, so did everyone. But our parents did find out about this." Candace explained.

"You guys what!" The trio exclaimed.

"Yes Sora. I weren't happy at first for their activities." Linda told the trio.

"We tried to do something where they don't do this anymore, but as we thought more we eventually felt that even though those activities are risky we felt they are doing this for the best summer ever and the best for everyone." Lawrence continued.

"That's right we did find some permission documents Phineas and Ferb filled which gave us proof they did give permission." Linda finished.

"Well I am glad that you guys do what is best for everyone." Sora told the boys.

"Thanks Sora." Phineas told him.

"After a while I decided to put my busting aside and decided to have fun with the boys and their friends." Candace told the trio.

"Yea what good is summer vacation when you waste it busting the boys?" Stacy said agreeing with Candace.

"That's true." Donald said.

"We did also do things where it involved defeating evil." Phineas said.

They then told the trio about their adventures where it involved defeating evil. They also told them about Perry being a secret agent which surprised the trio.

"Perry is a secret agent?" Sora asked.

"Wow that's wild!" Donald exclaimed.

"That's right, his boss Major Monogram told us that he won't be relocated to another family and he won't erase our memory of the discover because he felt he trusts us with the secret. He also told us to only tell people we trust the secret. And that includes you three." Phineas explained.

"Wow that's awesome!" Goofy said.

"We have a lot more in common than we thought."

"We sure do Sora." said Isabella.

"Now one more question for you: what were you guys doing before the heartless came?"

"We were actually planning what we are doing today and invited the lot of our friends to join us." Phineas told them. "But everything went amiss when the heartless came."

"We were scared by the heartless, but very relieved when you three saved us" Jenny said to them.

"Oh well we're sure glad your all alright." Sora said with Donald and Goofy nodding in agreement.

"Now there's another reason why you're here." Baljeet told them.

"Yea it's not just the heartless you here for, there's something else up isn't it?" Buford asked.

"Actually guys yes there is." Sora said. "Let us explain."

Sora then explained to everyone the real reason why he and his friends are there.

"We are here because darkness is spreading throughout the universe. Putting the worlds in danger including this." Sora explained but is receiving worried glances from everyone.

"It is our duty to keep the worlds safe from the darkness, but we especially need to keep them safe from Organization XIII."

"Organization XIII?" Everyone asked.

"Yes they are also known as the thirteen seekers of darkness. They seek to extinguish all light in the universe and rule it through eternal darkness. The organization defines evil. So that is why we are here." Sora finished explaining.

"Oh dear." Linda gasped.

"This is dreadful." Lawrence said.

"I can't believe how evil they are." Jenny said.

"I hope everything will be ok." Isabella said.

"Don't you worry everyone. We'll be right beside you and we will keep you safe right Donald, Goofy?"

"That's right Sora!" Donald said.

"Yea, we can't defeat them alone but together we are much stronger than they are." Goofy said.

"That's right all we need to do is never abandon hope!" Sora said.

"Thank you so much Sora, we all appreciate your help." Linda said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"You are all welcome." Sora said.

"You know Sora, tomorrow we are planning to do what we couldn't do today with a big addition to our invention. You guys want to join us?"

"Sure Phineas we would love too!" Sora said.

"Yea we would love to join you on your amazing inventions!" Donald said.

"Yea we can have a little fun for a change." Goofy said agreeing with his friends.

"That's great! You guys can sleepover with us." Phineas said.

"Alright, thanks Phineas!" The trio said in a unison.

"You're welcome." Phineas said with a laugh.

With that everyone finished eating with the food plates almost completely empty. The majority of the kids went home to their families getting ready for the next day. Phineas and his family were getting ready for bed when Phineas showed them where they can sleep.

"Sora you guys can sleep in our room with us."

"Thanks boys." Sora said.

"No problem" Phineas said.

The trio then got some sleeping bags courteously of the boys then they lied down and was about to fall asleep.

"Goodnight Sora, Donald Goofy." Phineas said. "You too Ferb"

"Goodnight Phineas, goodnight Ferb." The trio said.

"Goodnight boys, goodnight Sora, Donald and Goofy." Linda said to everyone.

"Goodnight mom." The boys said.

"Goodnight Linda." The trio said.

Then in a few moments everyone fell asleep excited about the next day. If nothing bad happens of course.

**Alright things are getting a little suspenseful but you will all have to wait to find out what happens next. Please stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I was busy with college work. I'm not busy now so now I have the new chapter! As I said before, evil would rise in this story so now here is where the rise begins! You'll be surprised by the villains I will mention in this story especially Organization XIII. Alright, enough talk! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Evil Awakens

(Villains of a sort: Kingdom Hearts 2)

Inside an intergalactic prison, were a bunch of alien criminals who have been caught by space police and sent there for their crimes. Among those alien criminals were old enemies of Phineas and Ferb. One of them was a criminal named Mitch. He was an old enemy of the boys and nemesis of their friend Meap. He tried many times to rule over the universe but is usually stopped by Meap. He recently tried to rule the universe with a powerful substance called cutonium. Cutonium is a substance that turns any being into a super cute being that can hypnotize anyone who looks into its eyes. Unfortunately cutonium proved to be dangerous because it can corrupt those who possess it. Mitch tried to use the power to rule the universe but was stopped by Meap Phineas Ferb and all their friends. But it was Isabella who overpowered Mitch with her own cuteness. Now he is among the criminals arrested and sent to the prison. He usually wore his red devil like criminal outfit, but he now wears a striped black and white jumpsuit and is now sitting in his cell. He was allowed to keep his English translation mustache but only if he silent by order of the guards. Another enemy of Phineas and Ferb were a gang of alien criminals who appeared to look like reptiles. The leader's name is Morg. He and his gang recently broke out of prison by tricking Phineas and his Friends to switch bodies with them for beneficial purposes but it was for their own evil agendas. Now they are among the criminals who are now in prison for their crimes. As they sit in their cells they devise a plan to get revenge on Phineas and their friends and to rule the universe. Mitch however, was the most vengeful as he wants revenge not only on Phineas and his friends but mostly on Isabella.

"Those meddlesome kids foiled all my plans! I was so close to ruling the universe!" Mitch said in an anger fashion.

"Ha ha you failed your plans errrm!" Morg said.

"Shut up Morg! Your plan failed too you know!" Mitch shouted at Morg.

"Hey our plans were almost foolproof! Errrm!" Morg shouted back.

"Mine was too!" Mitch shouted back.

"You failed!" Morg shouted again.

"You failed too!" Mitch shouted back.

"Hey you misfits, pipe down or we'll throw you all in the hole!" a guard exclaimed to the bickering criminals.

They soon quieted down and they thought about their revenge.

"One day I'll get my revenge on those kids. Especially on that "girlfriend" of Phineas." Mitch said quietly.

"What was her name again? Oh yes! Isabella." Mitch said coldly.

"She's the one who defeated me. She will be my top priority to get my revenge on those kids." Mitch said coldly again.

While Mitch continued to talk to himself Morg and his friends talk about their revenge on Phineas and his friends.

"One day boys we will be free from this dump and we will defeat those annoying Earth brats." Morg told his friends.

"Yea Morg we were so close to glory!" one of Morg's friends aaid.

"We could've had untold riches!" Another friend said.

"Unlimited power!" Another friend said.

"Now we are here in the big house."

"Not for long boys one day we will be free, the universe will be ours, and those brats will be ours forever errm." Morg said.

"Ohh we can help you all with this." A voice said to them.

"Who's there?" Mitch said.

"Show yourselves!" Morg said.

"As you wish" another voice said.

Then out of nowhere a corridor of darkness appeared with two figures in black coats coming out of it. The criminals in the prison turned their attention to the figures.

"Who are you two?" Mitch asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." One figure said.

Then one of the guards spotted them and was about to attack.

"Hey this is a maximum security prison! Stand down now or face lethal force!" One of the guards exclaimed.

The figures raised their hands but those hands glowed with darkness. What happened next was tentacles of darkness wrapped around the guards strangling them.

"What the!" one of the guards exclaimed.

The tentacles then took out the guards killing them. The prisoners were surprised by this as they think that the figures might be here to break them out.

The figures then used darkness to open all the cells in the prison. The prisoners then walked out including Mitch, Morg and his friends.

"We have a proposal for you friends. Come with us and we will give you untold rewards!" one of the figures said.

"Yes and by coming with us you will also fulfill your vengeance on the universe including on those who sent you here!"

After the figures said that the prisoners cheered on including Mitch, Morg and his friends who laughed evilly at this.

"What about all the guards?" one prisoner asked.

"Taken care of." One figure said as he summoned a corridor of darkness and pointed to it.

"Now friends come with us for your salvation awaits." The figure said as he and his comrade walked through it.

The prisoners then cheered again as they ran into the corridor breaking out of prison.

"Finally vengeance shall be ours!" Mitch said as he and Morg laughed evilly as they walked into the corridor.

Meanwhile at Earth another prison was shown. Inside it were criminals and villains who caused chaos to Danville and threatened the world as well. A few of those villains were enemies of Phineas and Ferb but the rest of those villains were enemies of the animal agency called O.W.C.A (Organization with out of cool acronym) (don't ask why they just don't have a cool acronym, it's an agency of animals so that's one of the reasons why). Most of the enemies were a group of evil scientists whose goal is to achieve world domination and personal glory. Their organizations name is the League of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness (L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N) (OK, I know it's a funny and silly name for an evil organization, you can laugh but that is the name for the Organization). However some of those Villains were Esmeralda Poffenplotz, a graceful woman in her sixties whose goal is not only domination but to achieve beauty beyond comprehension, another was Liam McCraken an Australian platypus hunter who was sent there for crimes of harming wildlife, another prisoner was the Regurgitator, a muscular bald man in a green villain outfit whose goal is to make his nemesis (the world) suffer, another was Khaka Peu Peu a man with black hair with part of it shaped like a ball with a funny name (as you saw earlier) but unfortunately never had the best day ever, another was Professor Mystery a man who is all covered in black color who uses mystery as a form of evil, another was professor Bannister a villain who looked like a teenager with huge brown hair that looks like a chef's hat that plotted evil acts against the country of Canada, another was Mittington Random a former random swimwuit president who tried to make a fortune out of creating swimsuits of green and white stripes (oldtime swimsuits that nbody wears anymore) and tried to use Klimpaloon (a living swimsuit that lives in the Himalayas) to his plans but was thwarted by Phineas and his friends. The villains all sat in their cells thinking of revenge on their enemies and the world.

"Uh hive been in this cramped hole for too long!" an evil scientist said.

"This stinks!" another said.

"Canada would be mine!" Bannister said.

"My beauty is going away for being here too long!" Poofenplotz said.

"Uhh the world would've been mine, now I'm here with a bunch of losers!" Regurgitator exclaimed.

"Uhh shut up baldy you never had a foolproof plan to begin with!" Khaka peu peu said.

"Shut up dude you're the one who always has the worst day ever!" another evil scientist said.

"Well I never had a best day ever! Thank you very much!" Khaka shouted back but was somehow stuck by a flying chair.

"Khaka I thought I told you to stop with the whining!" Khakas wife exclaimed to him.

"Honey how did you do that?" he asked her.

"Nothing to concern you!" she shouted back.

"How did that happen?" an evil scientist said.

"I don't know but it sure brightened by day." Random said.

"Oh shut up!" Khaka said.

"Science friends!" A voice exclaimed.

"Your freedom awaits." Another voice said.

"Who's there?" one prisoner asked.

"Show yourselves!" Another exclaimed.

Then a corridor of darkness appeared and two figures in black coats appeared.

"Who are you? This is a real mystery." Mystery said.

"You'll see my friends." One figure said.

"But first let us begin our work." The other said.

The figures then held their hands and dark auroras appeared around them. They figures used the darkness to take out all the prison guards and open all the prison cells. The figures then held their hands and waved to them as if to tell them to come here. The prisoners then walked out of their cells and walked towards the figures.

"Now friends, we have a proposal for all of you. Come with us and you will be offered untold rewards and great glory!" One figure said.

"Untold rewards?" A prisoner asked.

"Great glory?" Another prisoner asked.

"That's right my friends you will also achieve vengeance on your enemies and the world!" The other figure said.

After saying that the prisoners cheered on as they followed the dark coated figures through the dark corridors.

Back in Danville, inside a suburban house lived a family with a mother, a father, a teenage girl and two young boys. The boys and the girl appear to look a lot like Phineas, Ferb and Candace only they're much different. They are no other than Thaddeus, Thor and Mandy. They once competed against Phineas, Ferb and Candace to see who will be the best in the neighborhood. As a result of a build-off Phineas and Ferb prevailed when they built a 100 story fort with many and many cool rooms inside which blown everyone's minds including Thaddeus and Thor. They are still outraged by the defeat and plotted revenge.

"Uhh I can't stand Phineas and Ferb! They are the best at everything while we are the losers!" Thaddeus said angrily.

"Me too Thaddeus, I especially can't stand Candace!" Mandy said.

"We will get revenge on those chumps soon!" Thaddeus continued.

"Then let us help you." A voice said.

"Who said that?!" Thaddeus exclaimed.

"I did." The voice said and a black coated figure appeared, his appearance left the trio afraid a bit.

"Who are you?" Mandy asked nervously.

"I am here to help you. You want to be the best and I am the answer for all your problems." The figure said.

"We're not sure we can trust you." Thaddeus said.

"Oh I believe you need me. I feel you have a strong hatred and vengeance towards old enemies, am I correct?" The figure asked.

"Well yea, they beat us and denied us to be the best of the neighborhood!" Thaddeus exclaimed.

"Very good, you want to get revenge on your enemies, I am the one who you would need. Come with me and me and my master will grant you everything you can ever desire. Every piece of untold glory, fortune and power that your enemies have denied you, we will grant you. So come with me and take it all." The figure told the trio.

The trio then thought for a moment and they have made their decision. Due to their strong vengeance toward Phineas Ferb and their friends and family, they agreed to go with the black coated figure. Soon the four disappeared in a dark corridor.

A few moments later all the villains that were gathered by the dark figures appeared in a white castle in a dark world where a city was shown beyond the castle. The villains had great curiosity of the world they came upon and they soon met each other and became friends since they had so much in common.

"What is this place?" Mitch asked.

"This is our base and the place where glory and power can be achieved for those who follow us!" a voice exclaimed.

They all turned to the voice and stood an old man with bald hair and a white beard with black and white clothing on him.

"Who are you old man?" an evil scientist asked.

"I am Master Xehanort, your savior and your path to domination, your path to darkness and your path to power!" Master Xehanort exclaimed. "I have sensed that you all have an obsession with power and domination of the world and your enemies. Good, I sense a great darkness in all of you. I also sense you have vengeance towards your enemies. Good, take that rage and hate and use it to achieve the glory you have dreamed of that your enemies have denied you. Follow us as we seek domination and darkness among the universe and we will grant you everything! My friends, the time has come where we fulfill our vengeance toward all of our enemies and achieved the power and glory we have dreamed of for years! We will take the universe that is rightfully ours and all shall kneel before us!" Xehanort exclaimed.

After Master Xehanort said his speech all the villains cheered and laughed evilly as great glory and power awaited them. Xehanort then summoned a dark corridor and sent the villains back to Danville to carry out their evil plans. He then turned to his comrades.

"Well done comrades, our alliance has been formed. Now we must find our final vessel and eliminate Sora and all of his friends as well as all people that seek to follow them. Go to Danville and find out what Sora and his friends is up to and find the perfect candidate for the 13th member of the organization." Xehanort said to his comrades.

"Yes master." They said and then they disappeared in dark corridors. Xehanort then had a grin on his face.

"Excellent everything is going as planned." He said coldly. "Soon, our final vessel will be found, Sora and all his friends and allies will be eliminated and darkness will rule all.

(Villains of a Sort ends)

**All right everyone! Here are the villains I plan to use in this story. I know I gave Master Xehanort away but he is the leader of Organization XIII, but I didn't mention who the Organization members who recruited the villains are. You guys will have to find that out as I plan to use those figures and Master Xehanort fot the story. So evil has awakened! Will Sora, Phineas and their friends stop them? Well you guys will have to find out soon. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait. I was busy with college work and exams. I'm not busy now so now I have the new chapter! Here's the deal, you guys don't know how busy I'll be so I'll make sure to update on times where I'm not busy with school work. All I ask is to be patient and excited at the same time. I'll keep my promise to update when I'm not busy. I know you're all excited now that you've met the villains I plan to have. However, the Organization XIII members I have chosen to use will be revealed later. This will be a very exciting story and it will be loaded with action and adventure, something beyond what Disney, Square Enix and Phineas and Ferb can comprehend! I will also add humor to this story and try to be as funny as the Phineas and Ferb creators. I may not be as funny as or funnier than the creators but I'll do my best. I can be pretty funny just so you know. Ok enough talk! I hope your all ready! Here is the new chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Super Summer Fun

The sun begins to rise in Danville brightening up the sky revealing a new day coming up. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their parents have woken up from their sleep. Sora and his friends had a very smooth and relaxing sleep with nothing to bother them. The sleeping bags apparently worked their magic and now they feel refreshed and ready for a new day.

"Good morning Phineas, good morning Ferb." Sora, Donald and Goofy said.

"Good morning Sora, Donald Goofy." Phineas said.

"Good morning boys." Candace, Linda and Lawrence said as they woke up and started to walk downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good morning Candace, Mom, Dad" Phineas and Ferb said.

"Good morning Candace Linda, Lawrence." Sora, Donald and Goofy said.

"We'll get breakfast ready for you guys, why don't you all come down and join us." Linda said.

"Sure Linda we'll be down in a minute." Sora said.

Soon the boys got up, got ready for the day and then walked downstairs to eat breakfast. The food displayed consisted of pancakes, Belgian waffles, eggs, bacon, ham and milk for a drink.

"Wow, so much is here, like dinner yesterday!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yea, this is sure nice of ya'll to do this. Thank You."

"You're welcome Goofy, but we should really thank you three for saving everyone yesterday." Linda said.

"You're welcome, we appreciate all of this but you don't really have to..." Sora said but was cut off.

"Of course. We were very worried for everyone yesterday and then you three came in just in time. We really appreciate you doing that for us." Lawrence said.

"Oh ok, thank you for doing all of this." Sora said.

"You're welcome Sora." Candace said.

They all then settled down and ate their breakfast. The food tasted great, especially for Sora, Donald and Goofy since they hadn't seen this kind of food before. As they eat their food they talk with each other on what they plan to do today.

"So Phineas, what will be the plan for today?" Sora asked.

"Oh you guys will love it! We want to show you some of the inventions and rides we built during summer. We'll show you exactly what they are later." Phineas said to Sora.

"Oh boy! I'm very excited about this!" Donald exclaimed.

"Yea, I can hardly wait to see what you boys done during your summer days." Goofy said.

"We're so glad to have you guys as our friends." Sora said.

"We're glad too Sora." Phineas said.

These comments caused everyone to let out giggles and smiles knowing that they all have become great friends with each other. Soon everyone finished their breakfast and cleaned everything up. Sora was wondering what Linda and Lawrence had planned for the day.

"Linda, Lawrence, what will you be planning today?"

"Well Sora, we are going to plan something that would be a little special for me and Lawrence." Linda said.

"It would be something a little romantic for us since we haven't done so in a while." Lawrence said.

"Aw that's sweet." Donald said.

"Why thank you Donald." Linda said with giggles.

"Well we hope you all have fun today, and be careful." Lawrence said.

"Don't worry Mon and Dad, we will." Phineas said.

"Don't worry Mom and Dad me, Sora Donald and Goofy will make sure everyone is safe and having lots of fun." Candace said. "Right Sora?"

"You bet Candace!" Sora said.

"Alright guys! Let's do this!" Phineas exclaimed.

Later on everyone got ready for the day. Linda and Lawrence went out to get ready for their date with each other and Phineas, Ferb and Candace lead Sora, Donald and Goofy to the backyard. The boys and Candace invited their friends to join them on their super summer fun day. Those who are invited are the same kids and teenagers Sora, Donald and Goofy met yesterday. They are all excited to see each other again and to have so much fun with Phineas and Ferb.

"Hey everyone!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed to the group.

"Hi Sora, Donald, Goofy!" The group greeted back.

"Hey Phineas." Isabella said to him. "So, whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Hey Isabella, we are going to do some of our super summer fun inventions we did throughout summer. And Sora Donald and Goofy will join us." Phineas explained to Isabella.

"Sweet, I'm really excited for it, I bet Sora and his friends are too."

"You bet Isabella." Sora said to her.

"I'm really excited for this." Donald said.

"Yea, this is gonna be super fun." Goofy said.

Phineas and Isabella let out giggles to the trio. They all knew this was going to be a blast. In a few more moments they all went over all the things that they plan to do today.

"All right everyone! I am very excited for today and I know you all are!" Phineas exclaimed. "I know what we're going to do today! We are going to have a super summer fun day! And best of all we have Sora, Donald and Goofy joining us for the fun!"

Everyone cheered with excitement along with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Alright I'm so excited Phineas! Are you excited Donald, Goofy? Sora asked his buddies.

"You betcha Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

"You betcha! Let's go and Skeedaddle!" Goofy exclaimed causing everyone to laugh with him.

"All right that's the spirit!" Phineas exclaimed. "Here's the plan. We are going to ride the roller coaster, play a few rounds in the F games, have an exciting race on the track, and play a game of our version of minigolf ." Phineas explained the plan for the day.

Everyone was so excited especially Sora, Donald and Goofy. But Sora was confused on how to do all of it in one day.

"Now Phineas, how are we all going to do all of this in one day? It took you a little while to build those wild attractions." Sora said.

"Oh no need to worry Sora, we've already planned something to bring them back." Phineas said but then Ferb went next to him with a remote in his hand. "Oh Ferb your way ahead of me!" he exclaimed excitingly.

"You see, we built a machine that can save data on all of our inventions, it's like a little memory storage device but for all of our inventions, we select the invention and a laser will reconstruct them in a matter of seconds. Watch." Phineas explained then they selected the roller coaster from the memory data. In a matter of seconds the entire roller coaster was reconstructed which surprised Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"WOW, that's awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

"Thanks Sora, let's go have some super summer fun!" Phineas exclaimed.

Soon everyone got on the roller coasters train and was going up the first hill which was about over 500 ft. in the air. In a few more moments they all went down the first hill and the ride had begun! The roller coaster was so big and long it went through the entire city! As they ride through the roller coaster they go through many parts of the city which was where the roller coaster was first built. They go through many loops, twists, corkscrews, hills, and speeds above 100mph. This ride was so intense for everyone even Sora, Donald and Goofy as they never rode a roller coaster before, ever! There are screams, cheers, laughs and more screams throughout the whole ride. You would think that a roller coaster like this was impossible, but according to Phineas and Ferb, nothing is impossible to them. They are soon going through the last loops, twists, corkscrews and hills back to the house and in a few more moments the wild roller coaster ride ended with everyone cheering for the had a total blast, especially Sora, Donald and Goofy!

"WOW guys that was the most fun I had in many years, this was nothing like the islands!" Sora exclaimed.

"Totally! I wish we had something like this at the castle." Goofy said. "How bout you Donald?" "Donald?"

"Oh I had a lot of fun but I feel like I'm going to get sick." Donald said feeling a little woozy from the ride. This statement caused everyone to laugh along with him.

"It's not funny guys!" Donald exclaimed.

"Actually Donald, we're laughing with you not at you." Phineas said to Donald. "We think what you said was funny."

"Ah Phooey!" Donald said.

"That was awesome guys, you've done it again!" Django said.

"Yea, you guys sure are the best!" Irving said.

"So Phineas what are we all going to do next?" Isabella asked.

"Yea I want more action!" Buford said.

"Your way ahead of me Buford. Next up is the F games again." Phineas said as everyone cheered for they feel competitive against each other.

"What's the F games Phineas." Goofy asked.

"Yea what is it?" Sora asked.

"F for Ferb." Phineas answered.

"Ooohhh" the trio said understanding what the F games are.

"Yea guys we were confused about it too." Candace said to the trio.

"Well what are we waiting for gang, let the games begin!" Phineas exclaimed.

**Alright everyone one super summer fun activity down and a few more to go! I was going to try to include all of them in one chapter but its too much time and work. So ill do each activity in individual chapters. Looks like Sora, Donald and Goofy have become great friends with Phineas, Ferb Candace and their friends. The roller coaster ride really had everyone's heads spinning, almost literally hahaha! There will be more super summer fun coming up right after these messages. Hahaha catch phrase! Who will win the F games? Stay tuned and find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG guys, my story received 2 favorites and 2 follows. I would love to thank shadow of eyes and animebella09 for favoriting and following my story. I really appreciate it, it makes me want to write more. Ok guys here it is the new version of the F games! I know you're all excited to find out more, I know I am too! The games are going to be a little different than the last time, but they will be very exciting especially for Sora and his friends. Ok here we go everyone! Let the F games begin!**

Chapter 5: The F games

In a few moments the roller coaster disappeared and is replaced with the over 400 foot F games stadium. The large gang was all in the meeting room going over the games and the teams.

"Alright gang, here are the games we will play today in the F games. Giant foosball, weapon duels, large scale volley ball with trampolines as a boost to the ball, and obstacle courses. All the teams will have 3 players in each team. Last team standing will take home a gold medal, second place team takes home silver and third place team takes home bronze." Phineas explained to the gang. "Any questions?"

"Where am I allowed to use my keyblade, and Donald's staff and Goofy's shield in the games?" Sora asked.

"The weapon duels, and the volleyball games." Phineas answered.

"Sounds good." Sora said.

"I have a question too." Baljeet said. "If I'm going to do my tricks in the contest will we have to do them before or after the players."

"AFTER!" everyone exclaimed.

"Jeez pay attention will ya." Donald and Buford exclaimed.

"Alright everyone! Let's form our teams!" Phineas exclaimed.

After Phineas said that the teams have been formed. Sora, Donald and Goofy in one team, Phineas, Ferb and Isabella in another, Candace, Stacy and Jenny in another, Django, Irving and Coltrane in another, Baljeet, Buford and Jeremy in another and the Fireside Girls formed their own teams of 3 players. Soon the teams were formed and they all headed out to the stadium's main field. The field had multiple courts with each game ready to be played and there were additional copies of each game so each team can play the same game but not in the same court. The size of the place surprised most of the gang, even Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Wow! Look at this stadium. This is nothing compared to Olympus Coliseum!" Sora exclaimed.

"Yea, this sure is something!" Donald exclaimed.

"Gwarsh, this is amazing! I hope win some games." Goofy said.

"This is going to be awesome!" Sora exclaimed.

And the games have begun!

(F-games theme plays)

Sora, Donald and Goofy are taking on Jeremy Baljeet and Buford in the volleyball contest using the keyblade, staff and shield but their opponents were using a bat, a club and boxing glove as an advantage to their shots. The game was going up to 3 points, whoever gained those points wins the game. The ball is up and Sora jumped high and batted it with his keyblade but Buford managed to hit it up with his glove and Baljeet jumped up and hit it with his club. As the ball flew to the other side Goofy hit it up with his shield and Donald jumped up and hit it to the other side but Jeremy managed to hit it with his bat and then Buford hit it with his glove and the ball managed to hit the ground giving them a point.

Sora, Donald and Goofy huddled up.

"Ok guys we need a new strategy." Sora said.

They then went over their strategy and went to do it.

The new round begun and Donald hit the ball up this time with Goofy jumping up and hitting it with his shied. However, he hit it with much force causing Buford to stumble and lose control. Baljeet tried to hit the ball but he stumbled too and the ball gave Sora's team the point.

"Nice job guys!" Donald exclaimed.

"This ain't over yet fellas. Let's keep it up!" Goofy said.

The new round has begun,

Jeremy set it up with the ball in the air. Then Buford managed to hit the ball to the other side, but Goofy managed to hit it up in the air with Donald following afterwards and then Sora hit the ball to the other side with his keyblade and the ball managed to hit the ground and missing Baljeet giving Sora's team the point.

New round,

Baljeet set up the ball with Jeremy hitting it to Buford then he smacked the ball to the other side hard, in fact it did manage to stumble Donald and Goofy when they tried to hit the ball. So the ball hit the ground giving the other team the point.

Last round is about to begin and Sora and his team huddled up and discussed a new strategy.

"Ok guys we need to think of something else so we can win" Sora said.

"Ok how bout when we score, Sora and Goofy will have to hit the ball at the same time giving the hit more power." Donald suggested.

"Good idea Donald" Goofy said. "But how should we set this move up?"

"Why don't we keep hitting the ball back and forth then when the time comes, Goofy will set the ball in the air, Donald will hit it higher then both of us will do the move." Sora explained the move to his friends.

"Excellent idea Sora." Donald said.

"I'm feeling this can work." Goofy said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's do it!" Sora exclaimed.

The group broke out of the huddle then got ready for the last round. Then the round begun. Sora set up the round hitting the ball to the other side, then the ball continued to be hit up in the air towards the other players and to both sides of the court. Then the ball came towards Sora's team then their move had begun.

"Goofy, Donald let's set up the move!" Sora exclaimed.

"Right!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

Then Goofy hit the ball up in the air. Donald bounced up and hit the ball higher and then both Sora and Goofy bounced up and simultaneously hit the ball to the other side. The ball was coming toward the other team so fast that the impact made everyone bounce up and hit the ground totally surprising them. The round is over and Sora's team won.

"And they've done it Sora Donald and Goofy won the trampoline volleyball game!" The announcer exclaimed.

"We did it!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh boy, that was awesome!" Donald exclaimed.

"Right on fellas!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Great game guys." Jeremy said.

"We were close but that was great.

"Yea but this is not over yet guys, there are still more games to go, and we know who will truly win." Buford said.

"Yea we'll see Buford." Sora said.

"Let's see what we'll play next." Donald said.

After the game, the winners are Sora's team, Candace's team, and Phineas' team. Then giant foosball began and the teams competing are Sora's team vs Candace's team, Phineas' team vs Jeremy's team, the fireside girls vs Coltrane's team and then that's about it.

"Alright Candace, you girls ready for this?" Sora asked.

"Always Sora, always." Candace said.

"Well fellas let the game begin." Donald said.

"Good luck guys." Stacy said.

"You too Stacy." Goofy said.

"I'm ready let's do it." Jenny said.

Then both teams were set up with Candace and Sora strapped to spinning chairs with helmets and protective gear on them. Then Donald, Goofy, Stacy and Jenny were on both sides of the giant foosball table controlling the player. The game went up to 2 points and obviously whoever got both points will win Sora was a little nervous about this concerning his safety.

"Phineas you sure this is safe?" Sora asked.

"Nonsense Sora, You will not get hurt, we made sure the protective gear was enough where you will not get hurt." Phineas explained.

"Believe me Sora, I've done this before and I'm not afraid anymore, this should go smooth." Candace said to him.

"Ok I trust you guys." Sora said.

Without further ado the game has begun.

The big foosball was fired into the court and it was heading to Sora.

"Guys spin me around!" Sora exclaimed to his teammates.

"Right!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed then spun Sora to where he can kick the ball to the other side and it worked.

The ball headed straight for Candace then she managed to kick it back thanks to Stacy and Jenny. As the ball headed for Sora, Donald and Goofy spun him all the way around with great speed causing him to flip around over and over and causing him to yell during the spinning. The ball did manage to get hit and then with great speed it went into the goal giving Sora's team the point.

"Great work guys!" Donald exclaimed.

"We got the point!" Goofy said.

"Great guys, I just hope I don't get sick after this." Sora said causing his teammates to laugh.

"Not funny guys." Sora said in annoyance.

"Hey we're just laughing with you, like you guys did to me." Donald said.

"Come on lighten up a bit Sora." Goofy said.

"Ok you guys win, now let's win the game." Sora said.

"We don't think so Sora!" Candace exclaimed to him.

"We'll see Candace!" Sora exclaimed back.

The new round begun and the ball was fired towards Sora again then he was moved to the side where the ball was heading to him and his teammates helped him kick it to the other side, then Candace was moved to the side where the ball was heading and managed to do the same spin that happened to Sora earlier causing her to kick the ball at great speed and yell during the spin. Sora and his teammates were caught off guard and wasn't able to get the ball on time and it managed to get into their goal giving Candace, Stacy and Jenny the point.

"Alright great girls!" Candace exclaimed to her teammates "I bet Jeremy was watching that!"

"Great Candace, now how bout we win the game and not get focused on him." Stacy said to Candace.

"Man, their pretty good at this." Sora said.

"This game has just started guys we need two more points to win." Goofy said.

"We can't give up now." Donald said.

The new round has begun, the ball continuously rolled back and forth along the court each time with hard hits from Sora and Candace and there were a few close calls but then the ball was then bounding back and forth along the walls in between Sora and Candace and it was heading to Sora.

"Guys move me to the left quick!" Sora exclaimed.

"Got it! Donald and Goofy said then together they moved Sora towards the side where the ball was heading and managed to hit it with his feet and the ball headed straight for the girls. And then Candace had a look of surprise on her face and tried to hit the ball with the help of her teammates but the ball was hit on the side of her feet and it went into the goal.

"Ooh those cleaver little sneaks, I thought we had them." Candace said still surprised.

"We can't give up girls" Stacy said with determination.

"We still need two more points to win." Jenny said.

"Alright guys one more point and we win!"

"Oh boy, I'm excited!" Donald said excited.

"Gwarsh, I can hardly wait!" Goofy exclaimed as excited as Donald.

"It's not over yet boys, the girls will surly win this game!" The girls exclaimed to the boys.

"That's what you think girls." Donald said to the girls.

"Alright girls, don't get your tights in a bunch, the new round is about to begin." Sora said to the girls as they gave him a sneaky glare back for that comment.

The new round begun. The ball was fired to Sora and he kicked the ball to the girls but the girls hit it back. The ball continued to get hit back and forth with hard hits, close calls and the ball bounced off the walls multiple times. This got to the point where both teams need a strategy and fast. The girls did come up with something and the boys didn't hear it.

"Girls, spin me and the ball will be hit hard and bounce off the wall once and it will get into the boy's goal." Candace said to the girls while trying to hit the ball back to the boys.

"Good idea Candace." Jenny said.

"This should work." Stacy said.

"Take this girls!" Sora exclaimed as he hit the ball to them.

However, the girls knew they were playing right into their hands. Candace had a sneaky look on her face and then wham! The ball was hit hard and rolled off the wall and right into the goal catching the boys by surprise.

"Nice girls it worked!" Candace exclaimed.

"I knew we could do it!" Stacy said.

"Way to go girls!" Jenny said.

"Wow that was quite the move they had there." Sora said surprised

"Very clever indeed." Donald said.

Ok guys it's the tie breaker now we need to win." Goofy said and then the announcer came on the intercom.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the tie breaker, and to make it harder we present everyone's favorite: The fruit level!" the announcer exclaimed causing the spectators to cheer and catching Sora by surprise and the ball cannon was loaded with a ball and fruit of all kinds.

"The fruit level?" The trio asked.

"Oh boy here we go!" The girls exclaimed.

With that the final round and fruit level began. The ball was fired and then the fruit was firing at a rapid pace. This left both teams trying to find the ball while also batting away the fruit. The fruit did hit Sora Candace and their teammates causing the fruit to splatter all over them.

"Whoa!" Goofy said after dodging flying bananas and peaches but one peach landed in his mouth. "Wow this tastes good."

"Yikes!" Stacy said after dodging watermelons, oranges and grapes.

"Heads up!" Jenny exclaimed dodging bananas, apples and papayas but one landed in her mouth. "Wow, these fruit are fresh."

"Incoming" Donald said after dodging kiwi mangos and pomegranates but did get hit by a pineapple causing him to yell in pain.

"Ahh, so prickly!" Donald exclaimed causing his teammates to laugh. "Ok guys that was a bit funny but hurt a bit, would've been funnier if it happened to someone other than me."

"This game is getting messy! AHH!" Sora exclaimed as a watermelon came flying to him and hit hi causing it to splatter all over him.

"Oh man I need to clean up after this, whoa" he exclaimed as he found the ball and then quickly kicked it to the girls but the girls were too preoccupied to notice the ball so it hit off of Candace's feet and went into the goal.

"And the winners are Sora, Donald and Goofy!" the announcer exclaimed causing the spectators to cheer. "Your prize for the win is more fruit."

The fruit came flying towards the trio hitting them and covering them with fruit and making a few lands in their mouths.

"Thanks, we so need to clean ourselves up." Sora said a little annoyed but enjoyed it.

"Yeah, good thing I know a spell for that." Donald said trying to shake off the fruit.

"Hey at least the fruit is fresh and tasty." Goofy said with a chuckle.

"Good game guys." Candace said to the boys.

"Yea we were close but we ought to give it to you guys." Stacy said.

"You guys sure are a good team" Jenny said.

"Thanks girls you guys are a good team too." Sora said to them.

"That sure was fun girls!" Donald said.

"hahyuk, we sure had a blast!" Goofy said causing the girls to laugh.

"These games aren't over yet, good luck with the next games girls." Sora said to them.

"You too Sora, Donald, Goofy." The girls said to them.

"Hang on guys I can help us clean up" Donald said as he did his spell making everyone spotless.

"Wow thanks Donald." Candace said.

"No problem girls." Donald said and then both teams gone out their separate ways. The teams that won this game are Sora's team, Jeremy's team, Phineas team and Coltrane's team.

The next game coming up is the obstacle course and every team is lined up to the starting line.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen the obstacle course, the object is simple whoever team makes it to the finish line wins the game, but watch out for the obstacles because it is an obstacle course after all. Now the game shall begin, in 3…2…1… GO!" The announcer exclaimed and then the teams went off with Phineas' team leading, Sora's team second, Jeremy's team behind, the Candace's team, Coltrane's team and the fireside girls' teams trailing. The first obstacle was climbing over a large wall with ropes in front of it. The teams managed to climb them with a few struggles and then went up on top. Then they had to climb down the wall with the rope used as support as they slid down the rope and used their feet to push against the wall. The next obstacle involved jumping to platforms over a body of water but had pinnacles at the surface line. The teams managed to do that as well with the lineup as the same as they started. The next obstacle involved swinging on ropes but dodging pendulums swinging between spaces where they have to go to the next rope. The next obstacle involved a large maze where some of the teams either got lost or kept bumping into each other or somehow using their opponents as support to get to the next obstacle to much of the spectators humor. Eventually the teams made it out in one piece and moved to the next obstacle. The next obstacle involved trying to find their way across a chasm built as a tough obstacle but Sora's team found a way to use a pillar next to a wall as a means of getting across. The strategy worked and they did manage to destroy the bridge to stop everyone from continuing but they did find other strategies, as using a rope to swing, making a bridge made of other pillars and sort of jumping across, but it was really a trampoline one of the teams created which let them bounce across without a hitch. The final obstacle involved climbing up a large built in mountain where the buzzer for the winner was sitting waiting for a team to press it. The lineup for the teams is much different now, with Sora's team leading, Phineas team, one team involving the fireside girls, Coltrane's team, Candace's team, Jeremy's team and the other two teams involving the fireside girls. Sora then found harnesses and ropes where they could attach to the mountain to climb. They put on the harnesses, hooked themselves up and then began to climb with the other team's trailing behind with the same strategy. Phineas' team was catching up to Sora's but Sora could not back down they had to keep going. However Phineas somehow managed to gain the lead but Sora was still climbing, eventually both players fought hard to reach the top. They did slip a few time but their teammates managed to catch them stopping them from falling. And then Phineas and Sora managed to get to the top but Phineas beat Sora to the button making his team the winner.

"And the winner is team Phineas. In a very close race with team Sora." The announcer said making the crowd cheer for them.

"Wow that was close great job Phineas." Sora said.

"You too Sora, you too Donald and Goofy."

"Yea thanks, you too Ferb." Donald said and Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

"Great job guys." Said Isabella.

"You too Isabella." Goofy said making Isabella giggle.

With the obstacle course down, then came the weapon duels. This game is now the final game which determines the overall standings among the teams and who will win first, second and third place. The game is a tournament with each team fighting for the win. There cannot be major pain during the game. The weapons used are just replicas, they are not real weapons, and Sora had to be careful with his keyblade, Donald with his staff and Goofy with his shield. They want it fair and clean, and that also means no magic allowed, but Sora and Donald can handle that. The duels will be fought one on one and whoever knocks down a player 3 time wins the match and whoever defeats the team in the finals will win. The teams are getting their weapons ready for the game.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, it's the final game, we will soon see who will win overall. Let's the final game begin.

The duels began, with Sora's team fighting Coltrane's team with Sora vs Coltrane, Donald vs Irving and Goofy vs Django. Sora had his keyblade, Donald had his staff and Goofy had his shield. Coltrane had a knight's sword with him, Irving had a fighting staff so he can counter Donald and Django had two small swords so he can attack Goofy effectively.

"Ok Coltrane let's see what you got." Sora said.

"My pleasure Sora." Coltrane said as they began to fight.

"Ok Irving let's do it." Donald said.

"Bring it duck boy." Irving said to Donald responding with a sneaky look on his face and they began to fight.

"Ok Goofy, let's see how powerful your shield really is." Django said to Goofy.

"You're about to find out Django." Goofy said to him and they began to fight.

Both teams continued to clash with their weapons with swings dodges slashes and blocks but Sora's team prevailed with a close call. Sora won but was knocked over twice, Donald won and was knocked down twice and Goofy won and was knocked down twice. Both teams shock each other's hands, told each other great match and then Sora's team moved on through the tournament. Sora's team made it to the quarter finals taking on a team of fireside girls. The fireside girls had 3 girls, Gretchen, Adyson and Ginger. Sora took on Adyson, Donald took on Gretchen and Goofy took on Ginger. Gretchen used a lightweight sword, Adyson used a lightweight mace and Ginger used a shield her weight just like Goofy. The two teams began to battle each other.

As the fight rages on both teams swung at each other and tried to knock each other over but they were dodged or blocked. Then they came to the tie breakers each team with 2 knock overs.

"Hey Sora, missing something?" Adyson asked in a mocking tone.

"Actually Adyson, yea, I'm missing a win in this match." Sora said back to her with a smirk, then they clashed weapons again. But then Sora did the final strike which knocked Adyson over, but Sora helped her up and gave her a hi-five saying "Good match".

"Think you can handle this Donald?" Gretchen asked him.

"Whatever it takes Gretchen." Donald said to her then clashed again. But then Donald prevailed but helped her up so he can be a good sport. The two smiled at each other and then hi-fived each other.

"Which shield wielder will win Goofy?" Ginger asked him.

"Let's find out Ginger." Goofy said to her then clashed his shield with hers. After a few moments of clashing shields Goofy managed to swipe his shield under Ginger's legs and she was knocked over. Goofy then helped her up and gave her a hi-five for good sportsmanship.

Sora's team moved on to the semi-finals taking on another group of fireside girls, Holly, Milly and Katie. Sora took on Katie, Donald took on Holly and Goofy took on Milly. Holly had a lightweight sword but not real, Milly had a baseball bat and Katie had a lightweight non-real lance. The two teams clashed with their weapons. The battles were tenser than the last and the girls look like they might win.

"Wanna call this a loss Donald?" Holly asked him with a smirk.

"I don't think so Holly, I'm just warming up." Donald said with a smirk of his own then by Holly's surprise he used all his skill and prevailed. Donald helped her up and gave her a pat on the shoulder for good sportsmanship.

"I don't even need the keybalde to win." Sora said to Katie with a smirk.

"Can I borrow it?" Katie said with a smirk of her own. Then after hearing that Sora clashed with Katie and then she was knocked over by Sora who helped her up for good sportsmanship and giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Nice moves Goofy!" Milly said to him.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet Milly." Goofy said as he blocked Milly's attacks. Then Goofy managed to knock her down one last time making him the winner. Goofy helped her up and said "Good match" to Milly and she smiled to him.

Sora's team moved to the finals! However to their surprise they are taking on Phineas' team! His team managed to go through the tournament taking on Jeremy's team, Candace's team and the third group of fireside girls. Now they are about to take Sora and his team.

"You guys ready for this?" Phineas asked his opposing team.

"Always ready Phineas." Sora said.

"Good luck guys, may the best team win." Isabella said to them.

"You too Isabella." Donald said to her.

"Alright fellas, let the final match begin!" Goofy said and in a few moments both teams got ready. Sora will take on Phineas who had a sword about the size of Sora's keyblade. Donald took on Isabella who had a fighting stick the size of Donald's staff. Goofy took on Ferb who had a makeshift mace that can be powerful enough to shake up Goofy's shield.

Then the final matches began. Sora and Phineas ran to each other and their blades were locked. Donald and Isabella clashed their weapons giving each other slashes and swings but each one of them were blocked or dodged. Goofy and Ferb clashed and their weapons were hitting each other as if they're trying to wear one player down.

Sora broke the deadlock then took a swing with his keyblade but Phineas blocked the swing. Phineas then tried to do a jump attack and slam his sword down but Sora did an upper block. Sora then swung again but from the left side to the other but that cause Phineas to stumble and fall.

"Not bad Sora, but I've seen better." Phineas said to him.

"You see more coming up dude." Sora said to Phineas.

Phineas got back up and attacked again, but Sora was caught off guard a little and blocked the attack with a little stumble but kept his balance. Sora then tried to take a straight jab with his keyblade but Phineas swung it out of his way and did a counter attack consisting of an upward swing. This attack cause Sora to fall on his back.

"How'd you like that Sora." Phineas said with a smirk.

"Not bad, but I like it this much!" Sora exclaimed as he got up and ran at Phineas again and took rapid swings but each was blocked or dodged. Phineas then jumped over an attack from Sora which was another swoop from his side to the other. Phineas tried to bring his blade down on him again but Sora blocked it.

"I won't fall for that again." Sora said with a smirk.

"Ok, how about this!" Phineas said as he swung his sword at a rapid pace but Sora blocked all of those attacks and then Sora jabbed his keyblade again but Phineas did not block it this time causing him to fall.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Sora asked.

"No, but are you expecting this?" Phineas got up again and tried to upward swing again, but Sora blocked it.

"Not this time dude!" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh but how about this one!" Phineas exclaimed as he made both go into a deadlock but Phineas jabbed his foot to his chest and jabbed his blade to Sora causing him to fall again.

"Weren't expecting THAT one were you?" Phineas asked.

"One more chance at this and only one will win!" Sora exclaimed then they resumed the battle.

They continued to slash and swing at each other but each was blocked or dodged. Then they looked like they are about to charge at each other.

"Call it a draw?" Phineas asked with a smirk.

"There's no such thing." Sora said smirking back.

Then they both gave a loud yell and charged at each other. Then to everyone's surprise as they clashed their weapons a shockwave and blinding light appeared between the boys. As the shockwave and light subsided both boys were pushed back across the field. They then resumed the battle. It looked like though both were getting worn out but then Sora did something to knock Phineas over. He blocked an attack, pushed him away from him and swung his keyblade to trip him and make him fall. The move worked and Sora won the battle. He helped Phineas up and said "great match dude"

"Man, you're quite the fighter Sora." Phineas said to him

"As are you Phineas" Sora said to him.

"Let's see how your teammates are doing" Phineas said.

Donald continued to battle Isabella and are about to break the final tiebreaker. Apparently both players a great fighters too and their battle is just as tense as Sora and Phineas' battle. Donald swing his staff but Isabella blocked it. Then they are about to charge at each other.

"You're pretty tough for a duck, Donald" Isabella said to him.

"Your pretty tough yourself Isabella." Donald said to her.

They then charged at each other with a battle cry. As they clashed another shockwave appeared but Donald was knocked down by Isabella making her the winner. She helped Donald up and said good game to him and Donald happily shook her hand and gave her a pat on the shoulder for good sportsmanship.

The match now leads up to Goofy and Ferb. If one wins this match either team Phineas or team Sora wins. Goofy blocked an attack from Ferb's mace and he struck back with a swing of his shield. Ferb then tried to jump attack him but Goofy blocked that one too and he counterattacked again. They then pushed each other back and ready to charge at each other.

"You ready Goofy?" Ferb asked him.

"Always ready Ferb!" Goofy exclaimed.

They then charged at each other and the shockwave happened again. As it subsided Ferb was sent flying back from Goofy's attack making him the winner and helping team Sora win. Goofy helped him up and gave him a hi-five for good sportsmanship.

(F games theme ends)

"And they've done it! Sora, Donald and Goofy are the winners of the weapon duels and the winners of the F-games!" The announcer exclaimed and all the spectators and teams cheered for them and Sora Donald and Goofy cheered and they tackled each other and then took their hands and jumped up and down and spun around laughing as they do so. This caused all the teams to laugh with them and give them high-fives.

"Wow, you guys were great!" Candace said.

"Thanks Candace." Sora said.

"We were close but we sure had fun." Phineas said.

"We had a blast in the games!" Donald exclaimed.

"You guys sure deserve the win." Jeremy said with Coltrane nodding in agreement.

"Hey guys thanks but we never wanted to play these games to compete, we wanted to do it for fun." Sora said.

"Yea, where's good sportsmanship if we are super competitive. Having fun in these games is better than that."

"You sure got a point guys" Adyson said with the other fireside girls nodding in agreement.

"Well we sure did have fun." Django said with Irving nodding in agreement.

"Alright everyone time for the awards ceremony" Isabella said.

"Oh Isabella your way ahead of me, let's go." Phineas said as they made their way to the final standings podiums.

Sora's team earned the gold, Phineas team earned silver and Candace's team earned the bronze. And then everyone in the stands cheered for the winners.

"Man that was a lot of fun!" Sora exclaimed.

"What's next Phineas?" Donald asked.

"We still have a lot of time for the day so we will now do our awesome super-fast race at the track!"

"Alright!" The group exclaimed.

"You know Phineas, I've recently learned how to transform my keyblade into other vehicles. I can transform it into a hover bike that I plan to use in the race." Sora said to Phineas

"Awesome! You can totally use that! I've got our race car saved in the summer memories files on our computer." Phineas said.

"Nice! Thanks dude!" Sora said.

"No problem, let's get our race started!" Phineas said as he made the F-games stadium disappear and made the race track and cars appear. An extremely awesome race will be coming up!

**Whew! I gotta say. Writing those games down in one chapter wore me out! I wanted to focus on team Sora's perspective so I could save time for an update. Those games were tense, funny, and overall a blast! Everyone definitely had a blast in the games! About the clashes with the shockwaves, you may notice they are similar to the clashes in Injustice Gods Among Us. To be safe, I do not own the Injustice clash system, that belongs to netherealm studios and DC comics. Another thing as you guys read you may notice that some events that happen in the story are related to the other worlds where Sora and his friends traveled too. You will see that throughout the story. Alright another activity down and now the race. Who will win the race! Stay tuned and find out! Please don't be afraid to leave reviews on my story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait, college work. OMG guys, my story received over 900 views. I would love to thank you all for your support. I really appreciate it, it makes me want to write more. Ok guys here it is, the new version of the big race! I know you're all excited to find out more, I know I am too! The race will include Phineas, Sora and friends competing against each other to see who will win first place. Sora will also use his keyblade ability to change to a rider for the race. For those of you who didn't know that, I made that up. When Sora returned from the sleeping worlds he was taught by Riku and Yen Sid to change his keyblade into a rider. I kinda made that up but I'll still give the rights to Disney and Square Enix. Well everyone this is it! In 3…2…1… let the race begin!**

Chapter 6: The big super-fast race

Moments after the F-games were done the stadium disappeared and from the memory computer the laser created the race car Phineas and Ferb redone for the race and they also made some cars for the others to race with. They soon headed down to the racetrack on the outskirts of town. In a few moments the gang arrived at the track and got ready for the race at the pits.

"Oh man. This is going to be great!" Sora said excitedly. "I'm ready to show the others my keyblade rider abilities."

"This race is going to be a blast, it's just like the track back home right Goofy." Donald asked.

"You betcha Donald. Sora is going to do great." Goofy said.

"You guys don't want to race to? I feel like you're being left out." Sora asked worried that he's leaving his buddies behind.

"Don't worry Sora, we can help you when you get back here to have a pit stop." Goofy said to him.

"Yea, believe me the F games wore me out so I would like a little break." Donald said.

"Thanks guys." Sora said.

Moments later they met with Phineas, Ferb and the others to discuss how the race will play out.

"Alright gang, in this race it will be me, Sora, Jeremy, Coltrane and Buford. The rest of you guys can be their pit crew and help them get back in the race. The race will be 10 laps and obviously whoever comes in first wins. You guys can still cheer on the racers while you help them." Phineas explained the race plans to everyone.

"You got it Phineas." Isabella said. "Me and the fireside girls would be glad to help you like we did last time."

"Aw, thanks Isabella."

"Alright guys, enough with the mushy talk, I wanna beat all of you in this race! Once I win I can win at anything." Buford said.

"Man what an ego." Sora said causing everyone to laugh loud and causing Buford to feel embarrassed.

"Ok don't get to excited" Baljeet said.

"Yea, don't get too excited." Coltrane said. "In reality it will be me who will win" Coltrane said.

"No way dude, the winner will be me." Jeremy said.

"Ok guys, why don't we save the rhetoric when we get to the track." Phineas said.

"Wait, I need to show you guys my keyblade ability to change to vehicles." Sora said.

"Oh yea, show us Sora." Candace said with Stacy and Jenny nodding in agreement.

A few seconds later he showed everyone his keyblade rider. The rider looked like a keyblade version of a hover bike but the colors are yellow and silver like his keyblade would be. Everyone was very surprised and full of excitement when he showed everyone.

"WOW, that's so cool!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yea totally." Irving and Django said.

"Thanks guys. Now how bout we start this race." Sora said with a determined tone.

"Alright let's do this." Phineas said.

Soon everyone was getting ready for the race. Sora, Phineas, Buford, Coltrane and Jeremy lined up at the starting line with everyone else at the pits. Donald and Goofy were Sora's crew. Donald would help Sora with healing magic if he is running low on energy and Goofy would also help by patching up the rider if damaged and helping Sora gain energy by giving him water. Sora was still a little reluctant to have his buddies as his crew because he feels that they're playing second fiddle to him, but Donald and Goofy seem to not mind at all, which made him feel better. Isabella and the fireside girls were helping Phineas while Ferb controls the car remotely like last time. Baljeet and Irving helped Buford with both pit crew and control of his car. Candace, Stacy and Jenny helped Jeremy and Coltrane with their cars and being their crew.

In 3, 2, 1, the race has begun. Phineas at first, Sora second, Buford third, Jeremy fourth, and Coltrane last. Phineas was riding smooth but then Sora caught up and gained the lead while riding his rider. Coltrane managed to pass Jeremy and Buford but then Buford managed to get back in front of them. Then he managed to pass Phineas but was having difficulty passing Sora as he won't let him pass. He continued to not allow him to pass which aggravated him and causing him to bump Sora which helped him gain the lead and having Sora trail behind.

The first lap is done and Phineas managed to gain the lead with the help of Ferb with Buford second and Sora last. Jeremy managed to catch up and be in second place with the help of the girls but then Coltrane caught up and became third place with Phineas still in the lead. Sora was last but with the power of light he managed to get a big boost causing him to pass everyone and take the lead which surprised everyone.

The second lap done and the race continued to be like it was in the second lap for the next 2 laps. The third and fourth lap done and the fifth lap underway. As they continued to race they then realized that it's time for a stop so they stopped at the pits. Everyone then rushed to help the racers.

"You're doing great out there Sora." Donald said to him.

"Yea, this is getting tense." Goofy said.

"Thanks guys, and thank you for helping me." Sora said, appreciating his friends help.

"Anytime Sora!" Donald and Goofy said in a unison.

Meanwhile Isabella and the fireside girls were helping Phineas.

"You're doing great Phineas that helmet looks so manly on you." Isabella said.

"Thanks Isabella, and thank you girls for helping me." Phineas said.

"You're welcome Phineas." The fireside girls said.

Soon Candace and the girls were helping Jeremy and Coltrane. Candace just couldn't take her eyes off Jeremy for how dreamy he looks in his race attire. Stacy was feeling something similar towards Coltrane.

"Oh Jeremy you look so handsome out there. I just can't take my eyes off you." Candace said romantically.

"Heh heh, thanks Candace." Jeremy said blushing a bit.

"You look handsome out there Coltrane, just you in your race outfit it's so handsome." Stacy said romantically.

"Heh heh thanks Stacy." Coltrane said.

"Ok girls you had your fun now the boys need to finish the race." Jenny said getting the girls to focus.

"Ok Jenny, good luck guys." The girls said.

"Thanks girls." The boys said.

Then there was Buford Baljeet and Irving.

"Man the guys are good." Irving said.

"Oh yea, you twebes better watch cause ill win!" Buford said.

"Ok but I just need to tell you that we need to boost your car at the right time." Baljeet said to him.

"Quiet you! I know what I'm doing!" Buford exclaimed.

Soon everyone was back on the track to finish the race. The sixth lap was underway with Sora in the lead, Phineas in second, Buford third, Coltrane fourth and Jeremy last.

The racers kept bumping into each other for the next 2 laps but now one advanced. With the 7th and 8th laps done Phineas car started to slow down as if it was losing power causing him to be last.

"Uh Ferb we're slowing down." Phineas told Ferb. He then heard what Phineas said then with jumper cables he powered the control and gave Phineas a supersonic boast.

"OHH YEA, THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Phineas exclaimed as he boasted past everyone surprising them by a lot.

(Go Phineas go plays)

"WOA!" Sora exclaimed. "Oh yea dude two can play in this game, LIGHT!" Sora exclaimed as he used the power of light to give him a boast at the same speed as Phineas. Then with the others training Phineas and Sora began to fight for the finish.

Then the boys were going in front of each other, bumping into each other, speeding up and slowing down. This was an intense battle for the finish between the boys. And the spectators were cheering them on, even their friends.

_Go Phineas go, go Phineas_

_Go Phineas go, go Phineas_

_Go Phineas go, go Phineas_

Buford, Coltrane and Jeremy were speeding up and they were getting close to the boys but Phineas and Sora's battle could not allow them passage.

Sora then took the lead by passing Phineas and then the 9th lap began.

_Go Sora go, go Sora_

_Go Sora go, go Sora_

_Go Sora go, go Sora_

"Oh yea!" Phineas and Sora exclaimed as they continued to fight for the finish. Then the final lap began, with the checkered flag flying over the line.

Ok this was it the final push! The battle continued to be heated then Buford managed to bump into Jeremy and Coltrane making them the last ones and allowing Buford to join the battle.

They were getting closer as then Buford did his boost making him the lead but all of the sudden as he cheered for victory Phineas and Sora did another boost making them so close it was confusing on who would cross the finish line. Then they crossed the finish line with a camera snapping the picture to see who won.

"Photo finish!" The announcer said.

Then the picture was shown and it looked like Sora came first, with Phineas second and Buford third. And also Jeremy was fourth and Coltrane was last.

The winners are Sora in first, Phineas second and Buford third!" The announcer said and everyone cheered. Then everyone from the pits went to them as they came back to congratulate them on an awesome race!

"Congrats guys!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Thanks guys!" The racers said.

"You did great Sora!" Donald and Goofy said to him.

"Thanks guys." Sora said.

"You were awesome Phineas, you too Buford!" The kids exclaimed to the two racers.

"Thanks guys!" Phineas said.

"Well I gotta say, that was close, but I will win one day." Buford said.

Everyone laughed at that remark. Then after the awesome race everyone cleaned up and the track and cars disappeared into the memory data and Sora turned his rider back to his Keyblade which he unsummoned. Then they asked what's next.

"So Phineas what's next?" Sora asked but then they all looked at the sky and the sun was about to set as if the day is done.

"Oh gosh look at the time! The day is almost up! I'm afraid we won't do the minigolf game today." Phineas said and everyone sighed in disappointment.

"But don't worry everyone! We will do it as promised! But we'll do it on a very special day coming up!" Phineas said and everyone knew what he was talking about but not Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"What day is it Phineas? Donald asked with Sora and Goofy wondering the same thing.

"hahaha, tell them Isabella." Phineas said to her and she nodded in agreement.

"The special day coming up is my birthday!" Isabella exclaimed and everyone was excited even Sora and his friends.

"WOW! Happy Birthday Isabella!" the trio exclaimed causing her to giggle.

"Thank you Sora, Donald, Goofy." Isabella said to them.

"Can we come to the party?" They asked and she giggled again.

"I would love you guys to come to the party, all of you are invited too." She told everyone and they were all excited for the party.

"This is going to be a great day for her, we want to make it the best birthday ever for her." Phineas said and everyone agreed.

"What will happen?" She asked.

"Uh uh uh Isabella it's a surprise." He said and she giggled again.

"Ok, I won't spoil the surprise." She said.

Moments later they all went home excited for the party coming up. Sora, Donald and Goofy went in too Linda and Lawrence returned from their special day and was wondering how everyone was.

"Hello boys, how was your day?" Linda asked.

"Hi mom, we had a blast and Sora and his friends definitely had a blast, right guys?" Phineas asked.

"You bet Phineas!" The trio said, causing Linda and Lawrence to laugh.

"What about you guys?" Sora asked.

"Oh we had a good day too, we were happy to spend time together.

"That's great Linda." Donald said with Sora and Goofy nodding in agreement.

"Well I say you boys need a rest for a great day today." Lawrence said and everyone agreed.

"That's right we need you to rest so we can get ready for Isabella's birthday." Linda said and everyone agreed.

Then they had dinner and everyone got ready to sleep. The boys are all in Phineas and Ferb's room, Candace in her room and Linda and Lawrence in their room. But before they got to sleep Phineas went to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Hey guys you have a moment? I wanna talk to you guys." Phineas asked them.

"Certainly Phineas." They said to him. Then they went to the living room where it's quiet. The trio then noticed Phineas had a look of worry on his face and they became concerned

"What's wrong Phineas?" Goofy asked.

"I want to talk to you guys about something. And that something is about me and Isabella." Phineas said.

"Ok, what about you two?" Donald asked.

"Let's just say that I have some feelings for her. It's more like I love her." He said.

"That's great Phineas. But why are you worried about it, you two are close friends." Sora said.

"I know but the problem is, I'm afraid to tell her that. I'm just afraid of how she will react when I tell her." Phineas said.

"Aw, that's normal to feel that Phineas." Donald said.

"But you shouldn't worry about it. I do sense a strong connection between the two of you." Sora said. "There is one thing I should tell you, the feelings in your heart are stronger than anything. You just need to follow your heart and just be honest with her. I have a feeling that she will love to hear that."

"But Sora-"Phineas said but he cut him off.

"Trust me, the bonds in your hearts are very strong and can never be broken. You two are very special and it is best to be honest with her. All you need to do is follow your heart and think positive." Sora said.

"Soras right, always follow your heart and think happy thoughts." Goofy said to him.

"You bet Phineas, Goofy and Sora are right. Always follow your heart." Donald said.

Phineas actually felt better and more determined because of the advice they gave him. He knows that honesty is best and he should follow his heart. He's glad to hear helpful words from great friends like them.

"Thanks, guys I feel much better. Come on let's get some sleep."

"You're welcome Phineas." The trio said as they went upstairs to get some sleep.

"Good night guys." Phineas said.

"Good night Phineas" The trio said as they then went to sleep.

However, little did they know that they were being watched by recon robots and recon heartless.

In an evil lair, Mitch and a few men in black coats were watching them from a monitor planning what to do with them.

"So, Phineas and his new friends are planning a party for his "girlfriend" eh? He he he, well this will be perfect for my new plan for her." Mitch said evilly as one man in the coat came to him.

"Yes, we did promise to help you gain the pleasure and salvation that you desire. But I can assure you that Phineas, Sora and their friends won't like it, not one bit." The man said.

"Yes, my revenge shall be complete!" Mitch exclaimed.

"We will begin on the day they start setting up for the party. But first we must go and report to our master." The man said.

"Good luck." Mitch said as he began to laugh evilly.

Then the men went into a dark corridor to report to master Xehanort.

Moments later they arrived at the castle that never was and went to the master himself.

"Report." Xehanort said.

"Sora and his friends are getting ready for a special birthday party for a girl. Shall we go on that day?" the man asked.

"Yes you shall, anything else?" he asked.

"The girl that Phineas is with?" the man asked. "Let's just say we found our thirteenth member.

Then after he said that Xehanort grinned evilly and told them to proceed with the plan.

**And done! That race was awesome wasn't it? So the kids are finally getting ready for Isabella's birthday. I can assure you all that it's going to be very special. I also gave a little cliffhanger too! I won't tell you who is the thirteenth member as you can already know who it is. Stay tuned for more coming up! But I will get the next chapter sooner than this one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all readers and welcome back! Ok everyone, things are starting to get a little suspenseful now. As you've seen the end of the last chapter everyone is about to get ready for Isabella's birthday party but so is our enemies. I know what your all thinking, "what's going to happen? Who's the thirteenth Organization member? What will Sora and the gang do about this threat coming to Danville? Will our enemies succeed or will our heroes succeed? Will Isabella have the best birthday ever? Oooh I want answers now!" Well all I can say in this chapter is now the real action begins and you'll just have to find out as you read. I know this story is pretty exciting and a little funny too, but now… we really get into the action and adventure and laughs. But I won't go too crazy or it will just ruin the very fabric of the Phineas and Ferb and Kingdom Hearts picture. So, without further delay here is the next chapter! And Lights, Camera and Action!**

Chapter 7: Danger rises

A new day has arrived and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Phineas, Ferb and their family woke up from their sleep. Then in a few moments they ate their breakfast and got ready for the day. Today is much different. Today is Isabella's birthday and they plan to make it the best birthday ever for her. Sora, Donald and Goofy was more than willing to help since they had their talk last night and that they should follow their hearts. They all wore nice party clothes which is like a little formal, nothing crazy. They all assumed the other guests were going to wear the same style. Everyone was very excited for the party.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait for Isabella's party." Donald said.

"Gawrsh! This is going to be very special for her. I can hardly wait." Goofy said.

"Me neither guys, we want to make this the best birthday ever for her." Phineas said.

"Hey guys, can we go somewhere in the house when we're done. I want to talk about something?" Sora asked.

"Sure Sora." The others said.

When they finished got ready Sora had a little concern in his mind and asked Donald, Goofy and Phineas to talk to him in private.

"What's wrong Sora?" Phineas and Goofy asked.

"Something feels strange." Sora said.

"Like what?" Donald asked.

"Remember how the heartless attacked two days ago when Phineas and his friends did their fun activity?" Sora asked.

"Yea" Everyone said.

"But that didn't happen yesterday. It was perfectly normal while we had fun, as if they stopped coming." Sora said.

"Do you think maybe they might come back today Sora?" Phineas asked.

"I'm not sure, but I fear that something might happen since today is Isabella's birthday. So we need to be alert." Sora said.

"Oh, I'm worried about that too." Phineas said with concern. "What if something happened and Isabella is hurt. I don't want that to happen."

"Phineas, do not worry. Donald, Goofy and I have got your back. We promise to not let anything happen today." Sora said reassuring Phineas.

"You betcha Phineas! Sora Goofy and I got your back. No heartless will do any harm with us around to stop them." Donald agreed with Sora.

"Yea, we would never let anything happen to you guys because you're our friends." Goofy said.

"Aw thanks guys." Phineas said now feeling better.

"You're welcome Phineas." The trio said and shared a group hug.

"Now come on, let's go meet with everyone to talk about our plans for the party." Phineas said.

Then they all went outside. Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their parents and Sora, Donald and Goofy met with everyone who was invited to the party and they all went to Danville Park. The people who were invited were the same kids that Sora and his friends met and those kids brought their families too, particularly their parents. They all wore the same style party clothes as Phineas and Sora assumed. As they arrived they began to set up decorations for the party which consisted of balloons, streamers, a concert stage, space for carnival rides and the minigolf game and some space for tables that will have snacks, party favors, the cake and pink table cloths. After they set that up they discussed a song they plan to sing for Isabella.

"Ok guys I have an Idea, how bout for our song we should have PFT play with Jeremy's band and have the rest of us be backup singers and allow Isabella to sing with us. Sora Donald Goofy you guys can join us." Phineas said.

"Alright!" A few of the kids said.

"Awesome!" A few more said.

"Great Phineas!" Candace and her friends said.

"Me and my band would love to perform with you guys. Jeremy said.

"Great Phineas!" Sora said. "You guys remember the musical in Atlantica? This can be similar to it only we'll be singing with Phineas and the others instead of Ariel." Sora asked Donald and Goofy.

"Yea Sora, I'm excited." Donald said.  
>"Me too." Goofy said.<p>

"We will all give a big loud shout 'surprise' when Isabella comes." Phineas said.

"Where is Isabella anyway?" Sora asked.

"She's at her house getting ready." Phineas answered.

"Ok, Phineas we can go to her to bring her to the party if you want." Sora said.

"Sure, who wants to come with us?" Phineas asked the guests.

"I will." Candace said.

"We will too." Buford Baljeet and the fireside Girls said.

"Awesome! Let's go." Then they all agreed and went to Isabella's house to pick her up.

In a few moments they arrived to Isabella's house and she was already waiting for them.

"Hi Isabella." Everyone said.

"Hey guys." Isabella said with a giggle.

They looked at her sitting on the porch and saw how beautiful she looked. Her party clothes were like a beautiful pink and purple dress with pink leggings, long sleeves and she wore a pink bow on her head.

"Wow, Isabella you look beautiful." Phineas and the others said.

She giggled and said "Thank you guys."

"You ready to go to your party." Phineas asked.

"Yea I am. I'm so excited, this will be the best birthday ever." She said.

"You know it, let's go." Then they all went to the park.

They were about halfway to the park talking to each other about what a great party they will have. But all of the sudden several dozen heartless appeared and surrounded everyone who had looks of fear.

"Heartless!" Everyone shouted.

"Donald, Goofy weapons out!" Sora told them as they got their staff, shield and keyblade out and started to battle the heartless.

"Phineas! Guys! Get somewhere safe while we take out the heartless!" Sora exclaimed to the others.

"Right!" Everyone shouted and got to a safe spot.

While the trio battled the heartless, the others were hiding out behind one of the cars on the side of the road so that the heartless won't see them. They all had looks of fear on their faces even Isabella since it was her birthday today and it's not supposed to be like this.

"Oh, this wasn't supposed to happen. I hope they take care of the heartless soon." Isabella said scared.

"It's ok Isabella." Everyone said to her.

"Yea, you're safe with us. We won't let anything happen to you." Phineas said comforting her.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it children." A mysterious and ominous voice said which scared them a little.

"Who's there?!" The kids said.

"It doesn't matter who we are what matters is our plan." Another voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Phineas said.

"Well if you insist, we will show you." A deeper voice said.

Then a corridor of darkness appeared a few feet from the kids and three men in black coats came out of it but have their hoods over the head. Their fear only intensified when they saw the hooded figures.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Phineas asked.

"We came to collect something from you children." One of the figures said ominously.

"Yes, we came to collect… the birthday girl." Another figure said.

After he said that the kids fear worsened, especially Isabella since they said they are trying to take her. Phineas was scared too and a little angry because he promised to not let anything happen to Isabella and won't forgive himself if something does happen to her.

"No. We won't let you take her!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yea. You want her, you'll have to go through me!" Buford exclaimed.

"You children act like you have a choice in the matter. But I'm afraid we'll have to take her by force!" One of the smaller figures said viciously and they used powers of darkness to subdue the kids! They let out a few screams as they are tangled up in dark vines and the figures started to walk towards Isabella. She grew very scared and started to call for help.

"Help! Help! Somebody help!" Isabella screamed but then the figures grabbed her and put a glove over her mouth to keep her quiet. Luckily, Sora and his friends managed to hear her.

"Oh no! Isabella! Guys!" The trio exclaimed as they ran to the cries for help.

"Come on guys! Hurry!" Sora exclaimed as they got closer to the group.

They were just about to catch the figures but were too late! They managed to take Isabella and walked into the corridor of darkness with her to wherever they plan to go . Sora jumped and slammed his keyblade down but the portal disappeared.

"No. Isabella." Sora said feeling sad and mad for losing Isabella when they promised to protect her.

"Nuts! We almost had them!" Donald exclaimed angry too.

"Sora! Guys! Help!" The kids exclaimed as they ran to the trio feeling terrified.

"You guys alright? What happened? Sora asked.

"We were hiding like you told us but then three figures in black hooded coats came here, subdued us and took Isabella!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Black Coats?!" Donald exclaimed.

"Organization XIII!" The trio exclaimed feeling scared.

"Hey that's that organization you guys told us about earlier." Baljeet said as they nodded in agreement.

"What would they want with Isabella?" Adyson the fireside girl asked and the other girls and Candace nodding in agreement.

"I don't' know. But I do not like it, not one bit." Sora said worried for Isabella

"Me neither. I'm so worried for her, I failed to protect her and to make this her best birthday ever." Phineas said as he looked sad. Then Sora and the others went to him to comfort him.

"Phineas do not worry. We know things look bad right now but we can get out of this crisis together. We've been though worse when we lost our friends but we stuck together and found them. You have to believe in us, in your friends." Sora said remembering his journeys to find Riku and Kairi.

"Yea, we can beat the Organization and rescue Isabella, we promise." Donald said and everyone agreed.

"You have us Phineas!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Thanks guys." Phineas said still worried for Isabella.

"Ok we need to get back to the park and tell everyone. Everyone has to know that the Organization kidnapped Isabella." Sora said and everyone agreed.

"Ok let's go." Phineas said as they went to the park.

When they arrived at the park they told everyone what happened and everyone had looks of shock and fear on their faces.

"What?! Isabella's been kidnapped by the Organization?!" Jeremy asked fearing her safety, Stacy and Jenny were scared too.

"Yes. We were fighting off the heartless then three Organization figures subdued us and took her." Phineas explained with Sora agreeing with him.

"Oh this is terrible!" Linda exclaimed then another woman came up.

"Oh my poor Isabella! How will we bring her back? I'm so worried for her." The woman exclaimed who is Isabella's mother, Vivian Garcia-Shapiro who is almost in tears because of how worried she is for her daughter.

Sora and Phineas walked up to her.

"Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro, do not worry everything will be okay." Phineas said.

"Phineas is right. If he and his friends have what it takes to bring summer fun, then they have what it takes to save Isabella. You can also rely on me, Donald and Goofy to help. We give you our word that we will find Isabella and bring her home safe. Trust us." Sora said to her reassuring her that they promise to rescue Isabella.

"Sora is right. Me and my friends battled evil before so we can defeat the Organization and rescue Isabella. You can count on all of us." Phineas said and Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro smiled at the brave heroes as they are about to begin their quest.

"Phineas, Sora, thank you so much. I appreciate it so much that you would rescue my daughter and bring her home. Thank you." She said.

"What are we going to do?" The kids asked.

"Well, first we need to make sure that it was the organization who kidnapped Isabella. If we can confirm it then we need all the help we can get to complete this rescue mission." Candace said with Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy and Coltrane agreeing.

"Yea, that's right. We also need to find some clues on where they are keeping her so we can rescue her." Stacy said.

"Ok but how else can we confirm it? People hearing about the kidnapping happen won't be enough to believe it fully. We need some proof that it was the Organization." Sora asked.

Candace then came up with something. "I got it! The CCTV cameras that were installed earlier this summer. They've got to be pointing at the spot you were hiding and where Isabella was kidnapped."

"Candace that's it! You're brilliant!" Phineas exclaimed casing her to laugh.

"I know how we can confirm it and get some help at the same time." He continued. "We'll get the footage from the camera and then we'll get help from Perry and Major Monogram too."

"Who is Major Monogram?" Sora, Donald and Goofy asked.

"Remember how we told you Perry is a secret agent?" Phineas asked and the trio nodded. "Major Monogram is his boss. He told us to only tell Perry is an agent to people who we trust. Which are you three."

"Yea, he may have all the other agents help us with the rescue mission." Baljeet said.

"Sweet, ok Phineas we'll keep Perry's secret, on one condition." Sora said.

"Name it." Phineas said.

"We keep Perry's secret as long as you all keep the secret of the other worlds to yourself. We got a deal?" Sora said.

"Hmm. Ok it's a deal!" Phineas said.

"Good." Sora said.

Then all of the sudden an alien ship landed at the park close to everyone. Sora and his friends got to their stances if this was another threat. But they soon found out that everyone knew this alien quite well. The alien was pink and white and had a super cute appearance on his face. He stepped out of his craft in a hurry and ran to the gang while putting on a fake mustache.

"Hi Meap!" the gang called him.

"Phineas, Ferb everyone! I'm so glad I found you!" Meap exclaimed. "Who is everyone else here? I don't suppose I met them."

"Oh Meap, these are our friends Stacy, Jenny, Jeremy, Coltrane, Django, Irving, the fireside girls and our families. These are our new friends Sora, Donald and Goofy. Guys this is Meap our alien friend." Phineas introduced everyone to Meap and Meap to Sora and his friends.

"Hi Meap." Sora, Donald and Goofy said to him.

"Nice to meet you three. Now I'm not here for a visit. I'm here because it's an emergency!" Meap said worried.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"It's Mitch! He has escaped from prison! So did Morg and his friends!" Meap exclaimed and everyone was shocked.

"Who are Mitch and Morg?" Sora and his friends asked.

"Mitch is my nemesis. He is a dangerous criminal who has committed many crimes across the galaxy and tried to take it over with the power of cuteness." Meap explained.

"Cuteness?" The trio asked again.

"This cuteness power can hypnotize anyone who looks into the eyes of the possessor but the power can corrupt those possessors and turn them evil."  
>"Oh." The trio said.<p>

"Now Morg and his friends are criminals that tricked us into escaping from prison once by agreeing to switch our bodies with them. They were foiled when we switched back." Phineas explained to the trio.

"Oh thanks guys." Sora said.

"Now how did they escape?" Candace asked.

"When I went to check on the commotion the guards reported that figures in black coats came in through dark portals, took out the guards and lead the inmates out through the dark portals." Meap explained what happened and everyone was shocked, especially Sora and his friends.

"The Organization!" The trio exclaimed.

"Who?" Meap asked.

"Organization XIII is an organization of 13 dark seekers, bent on sending all of existence into darkness. They are missing one member and they also try to ally anyone who follows the same path as them." Sora explained to Meap who Organization XIII is. "No that you said that we fear that they plan to use those criminals to further their plans." He finished.

"You bet Meap. We are here to protect the universe and the light from the Organization." Donald said.

"We may have gone through ups and downs on these quests but we stuck together through the whole time. We would be glad to help you as well Meap." Goofy said.

"Thanks guys." Meap said.

"Alright, I say if we are going to do this, we need to do it now or not at all. This world might be in danger from the Organization and the criminals if we don't do something. I am more than willing to defeat them and rescue Isabella." Sora said in a determined voice, with Donald and Goofy agreeing.

"I'm going with you too." Phineas said determined.

"But Phineas-"Sora said but Phineas cut him off.

"Don't but Phineas me. You guys said to trust my heart for Isabella and right now she's in danger. This is what my heart is telling me so I'm going with you." Phineas said determined.

"Count me in too." Ferb said.

"Me too Phineas." Candace followed. "I've been on so many adventures with you guys all summer long. And right now I'm want to go with you for three reasons. One, I've gotten more brave this time and I won't sit this one out. Two, Isabella is my friend too and she's been there for me so I'll do the same for her. And three, your my brothers and we never leave each other behind." She finished and Phineas smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Candace, you can come with us." Phineas said.

"What about us too?" Buford and Baljeet said.

"I mean, sure me and Isabella don't really get along but come on! I don't want anything bad happening to her. So I'm going with you!" Buford said.

"I've been through so much with you guys too. I'm not backing down this time." Baljeet said and Phineas smiled again.

"We're in too!" Stacy Jenny Jeremy and Coltrane said.

"If Candace is going, so are we!" Jeremy said and Stacy and Jenny agreed making Candace smile.

"We're in too!" The fireside girls exclaimed too.

"Isabella is our fearless leader and right now she's in trouble." Adyson said.

"She's done so much for us, so now it's our turn to do something for her." Gretchen said and all the other girls agreed with her.

"I'm going with you too." Irving and Django said.

"Phineas you helped me before with my painting to my dad, so I'm heling you in return by rescuing Isabella. And if Jenny is going, I'm going too, I won't leave my sister behind." Django said making Phineas and Jenny smile.

"You guys are great at everything you do. I'm going to help you as well." Irving said making Phineas smile again.

"I'll go too, looks like you guys would need all the help you can get." Meap said.

"You're absolutely right Meap. So many of us are going to save Isabella and the world. I believe that's what's in all of our hearts." Sora said.

"Sora is right. We all have to trust our hearts." Donald said.

"One heart may be small but many more is greater than anything." Goofy said.

"You all want to know something. I look around and what I see is not children or strangers. We are all one big family with a strong bond in our hearts. All of our hearts are telling us to come together, defeat evil and rescue the ones we hold dear. Me, Donald and Goofy have fought villains like this before and lost our friends but we managed to stick together, defeat evil and rescue our loved ones. But what we are looking at now is something very special. We have never before seen a large alliance come together to take down evil. Organization XIII and any of their allies will show us no mercy but we must not allow despair, and darkness to overcome us. Hearts may be weak and may give in, but we have all learned that there is a light that never goes out, and we must find the light and it will guide us to our destinies. One heart may be small but many more hearts coming together to fight for the same cause is much stronger than anyone has imagined, even the organization. But now, we all must come together to fight those villains and rescue Isabella because she is a part of our family too. I'm more than willing to fight for her and for all of you as well. And most importantly we will not let the organization and the villains have their way!" Sora did a speech and then summoned his keyblade and put it up in the air. "Now, who's with us?!"

Everyone cheered and the families had tears in their eyes as they saw the courage and sacrifice that has developed in everyone. Everyone then came together in a circle with their hands in the middle and Sora held his keyblade there, Donald held his staff there and Goofy landed a hand to the middle.

"All for one!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"AND ONE FOR ALL!" Everyone shouted and cheered again as they raised their hands to the air.

As they are about to set off to begin the mission. Sora went to Phineas and Ferb's family and the other families.

"Sora, please take care of everyone on this mission." Linda said to him.

"You all have my word. Me, Donald and Goofy will take care of everyone. We may not know what's coming, but everyone will be safe." Sora said as he turned to Isabella's mother.

"Vivian. Do not worry, you have our word that we will bring Isabella home safe. If anything happened to her, we would never forgive ourselves. I promise, we will rescue her." Sora said to her.

"Oh Sora, thank you. You're such a brave and kind young man." She said to him.

"Thank you." He said, then Donald called him.

"Sora! Come on!" Donald said.

"Coming!" he said then he turned around one more time. "Goodbye everyone. We will be back."  
>"Good luck everyone!" The families said as they then headed out to the first phase of their mission.<p>

**Ok everyone, here's my first cliffhanger. I know you must be afraid of what will happen to Isabella. Honestly, I am too. But I can rely on Sora and everyone to defeat the organization and rescue her. You'll find out who are the organization members that I have chosen for this story soon enough but all I ask is have patience. Man, I actually did a great job with the large alliance I created and the speech Sora gave to everyone. Shows everyone that the power of the heart is much greater than anything. What do you all think? Feel free to leave a review. The next chapter will come up soon, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all readers and welcome back! Ok everyone, things are starting to get more suspenseful now. As you've seen the end of the last chapter Isabella has been kidnapped by Organization XIII, Sora and everyone has been filled in by Meap that Mitch and Morg have escaped from prison and their mission to defeat them and rescue Isabella has begun. However, they will soon learn the other villains involvement in the Organizations plans and they will begin to see who are the members involved in Danville. Yep this means I'll start to reveal who were the organization members involved in Isabella's kidnapping. This is all I have to say so you'll have to find out more as you read.**

Chapter 8: The adventure begins

The large alliance left the park and headed to the spot where Isabella was kidnapped by the organization. As they arrived they showed everyone the very spot where they hid and where Isabella was kidnapped.

"This is the spot where it all happened" Phineas explained.

Then as they looked around Candace spotted a camera on a light post and she was excited about it.

"Ah-ha! Perfect! There was a camera here. It must've spotted everything that happened." Candace exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Now, how will we get up there and get the data?" Sora asked.

"Oh let's get a ladder, climb up and get the data." Stacy said.

"Great idea Stacy!" Jenny and Coltrane exclaimed.

"Thanks guys!" Stacy said. "Now who will help me get the ladder?" She asked.

"I will!" Candace said.

"I will too." Jeremy said with Coltrane and jenny nodding in agreement.

"Excellent, you guys do that and we'll stay here and be on lookout for anymore enemies." Sora said with everyone agreeing.

With that the three girls and two guys went to Candace's house and got a ladder high enough to reach the camera. A few minutes later they got the ladder and positioned it against the light post. Then they adjusted the ladder to the right height and Stacy climbed up and got the CD that was inside the camera.

"Alright I got the CD!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Great job Stacy!" Candace, Jeremy, Jenny and Coltrane exclaimed.

Stacy then climbed back down and they went to the house to put the ladder away. Then everyone grouped together in a circle to discuss the next phase of the mission.

"Ok we got the CD now what do we do?" Donald said with Sora and Goofy agreeing.

"Well, we need Perry to get us into contact with Major Monogram and give the data to him. But we need to get to his lair first." Phineas said.

"Great Phineas!" Everyone said.

"Now where is Perry?" Everyone asked. But then Perry walked up with four legs then stood up on two legs and put on a fedora hat on his head.

"Oh here he is!" Phineas exclaimed.

Perry then tipped his hat to everyone to say hello.

"Hello Perry, nice to meet you." Sora, Donald and Goofy said. "Can you get us in contact with Major Monogram?"

Perry chattered in reply.

"Great well lead us to the lair." Phineas said and everyone followed Perry to an entrance to his lair.

"Now Sora, Major monogram sounds like a respectable fella. So we want to be respectful to him." Goofy said.

"Yea, remember when you met master Yen Sid and Queen Minnie?" Donald asked with a stern look.

"Oh yea guys. Don't worry I will be in a more respectable manner." Sora said and his buddies looked happy about it.

Everyone continued to follow Perry to one of the entrances to his lair. While they followed everyone got a little excited for the adventure that they will go on.

"Ooh this is very exciting! We're going on an adventure where it involves defeating bad guys! I can hardly wait!" Irving said excitingly.

"Me neither Irving! I can finally go on an adventure with Phineas and Ferb!" Django said.

"Yea! I can finally kick some bad guy butt this time!" Buford said pretending to be a fighter.

"Well let's just hope we all remain safe." Baljeet said cautiously.

"Don't worry guys we will stay safe together." Phineas said.

The fireside girls were excited for this adventure as well. They always dreamed of going on a real adventure one day where it would involve beating bad guys and saving the world. That dream came true for them, they will beat bad guys and they will rescue Isabella and save the world too.

"I'm so excited for this!" Katie said.

"Me too, this will be an awesome adventure." Adyson said.

"Yea, it's going to be a real adventure for the fireside girls." Gretchen said with Milly, Holly and Ginger agreeing to her excitingly.

"You bet girls! We'll rescue Isabella, save the world, defeat evil and we have a huge team to do so. It's going to be great!" Adyson said again with the girls cheering with excitement.

In a few moments they arrived at the entrance to Perry's lair which is a slide hidden inside a tree. He pulled the lever opening a door which can have everyone fit inside. Then one by one everyone slid down the slide to the lair and everyone had fun doing so.

"Oh yea, that's what I'm talking about!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yea!" A few of the kids exclaimed.

"Whoohoo!" The girls exclaimed.

"Oh yea!" Jeremy and Coltrane exclaimed.

"Going down everyone!" Sora, Donald and Goofy exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

Everyone soon arrived at the lair but as they made an entrance they all fell and piled up on each other. Good news is it didn't hurt and everyone was laughing hard at how much fun they had.

"Wow that was fun!" Sora said.

"You said it Sora!" The kids said.

"Now how bout we get up." Donald said.

"Good idea Donald, I'm a little crushed under here." Goofy said while being under Sora and Donald.

Then everyone got up and brushed off any dust that would've gotten on them. Perry then went to his computer and punched the codes that would access Major Monogram. Then everyone gathered at the screen and then Major Monogram appeared, with his intern Carl.

"Hello Agent P, Hello Phineas and friends, it's good to see you." Major Monogram said.

"You too sir." Phineas said.

"It's great to see all of you too, but I don't believe I've met those three." He said pointing to Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Oh no sir we haven't. We are new friends of Phineas. My name is Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora explained to Monogram.

"It's an honor to meet you sir." Donald said.

"It is an honor to meet you too. This here is my intern Carl." He explained and Carl waved and said help to them. "Now your friends told us a lot about you three. You three are the heroes of the light and Sora is a keyblade wielder?" He asked.

"Yep we are sir." Goofy said.

"Now who are you and what is this organization?" Sora asked.

"Well Sora, I am the director of the O.W.C.A or the organization without a cool acronym. The O.W.C.A is an elite undercover animal task force. We are dedicated to defeating evil and helping others who can't help themselves." Monogram explained to the trio. "You've already met Agent P. or Perry the platypus. He is one of the best agents in the organization, he always gets his tasks done without a hitch. You've also met my intern Carl. He may not have the best job here, but he is always hard-working and gets things done on time." He finished.

"Thank you sir." Carl said.

"Hey, I hear a call. Can I say hello too." A scratchy voice was heard and showed up on the screen was a man in a lab coat with a pointed nose came to view.

"Yes Dr. Doofenshmirtz you can." Monogram said a little annoyed.

"Hello everyone!" Doofenshmirtz said excitedly and everyone was a little annoyed with his voice.

"Sir who is that kook there?" Sora said.

"His name is Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P's old nemesis. He's on our side now." Monogram explained

"Hey who are you calling a kook? I'm not that annoying." Dr. D said.

"Yes you are!" Everyone said.

"Oh ok. You guys may be right. At least you didn't call me doof." Dr. D said. "Yea I was evil before because I had a spoiled life blah blah blah. I always try to take the tri-state area but then Perry the platypus would always beat me yady yady ya so I decided that I'm tired of being evil and joined the good side." He finished

"Wow this guys a broken record." Said Sora causing everyone to laugh.

"You're hilarious" Doofenshmirtz said.

"Ok, now to put aside that, we need your help sir." Sora said with Donald and Goofy agreeing.

"What's going on everyone?" Carl asked.

"Our friend Isabella was kidnapped by men in black hooded coats." Jeremy said.

"The hooded figures are part of an evil organization called Organization XIII a.k.a the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness." Sora said.

"This happened when we walked to her house to pick her up for her birthday party." Candace continued.

"Yes, she was kidnapped after black creatures called heartless appeared and Sora, Donald and Goofy fought them off but the figures took her." Buford finished.

"We were also informed from our friend Meap that his nemesis Mitch and a few other alien criminals broke out and the organization was behind it."

"Interesting, do you have any data to give us so we can confirm it?" Monogram asked.

"We do sir, here's a CD from a CCTV camera which recorded everything that happened where Isabella was kidnapped." Stacy said and she gave it to Perry.

"I also have data from the security cameras at the intergalactic prison where Mitch and the criminals escaped." Meap said and gave it to Perry.

"Excellent! Carl can you help me analyze the data from the recordings." Monogram asked.

"Right away sir." Carl said and the images from both cameras appeared. "Watch closely everyone."

The images played and the scenes where Isabella was kidnapped played and where the prison break played.

"Wait, pause for a minute. Carl we see the black coated figures. Can you enhance the shots?" Candace asked.

"Sure Candace right away." Carl said and he enhanced the shots. The shots became crystal clear that the organization was behind both incidents.

"Ah ha! That's them! That's Organization XIII!" Sora said with Donald and Goofy agreeing.

"Now Sora, you three seem to know more about this organization than all of us. Can you tell us about them?" Monogram asked.

"I'd be glad too sir. As you already know Organization XIII is an organization of 13 dark seekers who are also clones of a dark seeking keyblade master named Xehanort. Their main goal is to send all of existence into darkness by starting a new keyblade war. They lack one more member but me, Donald and Goofy fear that they plan to use those villains and Isabella to further their nefarious plans." Sora explained and everyone looked fearful again.

"Oh, this Organization XIII certainly is evil." Jenny said with Stacy, Jeremy and Coltrane agreeing.

"More evil than I was." Doofensmirtz said.

"You bet Jenny. You too Dr. D. They're going to be so busted for letting out those villains and kidnapping Isabella." Candace said.

"I sure hope we do rescue her in time before it's too late." Baljeet said with Irving, Django and the fireside girls agreeing.

"Oh they better not do anything to her, or I'll give them a piece of my mind!" Buford said being tough as always.

Then suddenly something came up in the computer. "Uh sir, it seems we have received a message from someone, and it's for Phineas and his friends." Carl said.

"Let's see who it is from." Monogram said and the message looked like it is from Mitch. "It's from your enemy Mitch."

"MITCH!" everyone exclaimed.

"Let's see it, we'll find out what he is up too this time." Meap said with an angry look.

The camera image changed where it showed a video message being recorded at an evil lair. Then Mitch appeared in the image but it was only part of him.

"Hello children." Mitch said but looked at the camera to see it's at the wrong angle. "Oh hang on. Ugh, stupid video camera." He said as he went to fix the camera to the right angle. "Hello children, we meet again." He said with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Mitch, what do you want?" Phineas aid with an angry look.

"We'll this is certainly an appropriate way to greet an 'old friend'. You children never learn to be polite do you?" Mitch said in a mocking tone.

"Enough of your rambling! Now tell us what you want!" Sora exclaimed with an angry look like Phineas.

"So you must be Sora, the so called 'keyblade hero' and his annoying friends. The ugly duck and the annoying dog. No wonder the Organization warned me about you three, now I have to deal with more annoying enemies." Mitch said and Donald and Goofy fumed with anger.

"Ugly duck! I'll show you ugly you big Palooka!" Donald exclaimed but Goofy restrained him from going on a tantrum.

"Donald! Calm down!" Goofy said. "Now what do you want Mitch?!" Goofy asked.

"Well, maybe I should tell you brats. You all must be looking for your friend Isabella, correct?" Mitch asked.

"How did you know?" Meap asked.

"Because, I have her right here." Mitch said with another smirk on his face and turned from the camera to show Isabella in a prison cell who looks terrified. Everyone saw the scene in pure horror.

"ISABELLA!" everyone exclaimed.

"Somebody, please save me!" she cried.

"What do you want with her?!" Phineas and Sora shouted angrily.

"Well, I had help with kidnapping her for three things. One revenge on her for defeating me in my moment of triumph. Two her cuteness is more powerful than cutoniun so I shall extract it from her and use it to rule the universe. And Three, my Organization XIII friends need her for their plans so I helped them find her and kidnap her. Here they are." Mitch explained and three corridors of darkness appeared and three black coated figures appeared.

(Organization XIII theme plays)

"So Sora, I see you have come to save this world from us. Such a shame that you never learn to surrender to us." One figure said.

"Absolutely, we knew you would come to help these children so we decided to 'shape things up' in this world." Another figure said.

"Alright out with it! Who are you and what do you want with Isabella?!" Sora asked angrily.

"Well, why don't we show you who we are first then we'll tell you." One figure said and he took off his hood. The figure was a man with silver hair, dark skin and appeared to be the age as Sora.

"You again! I saw you in the dream worlds. You almost made me the thirteenth member of your organization." Sora said and recognized the figure to be Young Xehanort.

"That's right, you should've been our finest thirteenth vessel Sora. Things would be so much simpler." Young Xehanort said in a mocking tone.

"I will never become one of you, if Riku can overcome darkness so can I!" Sora exclaimed.

"You bet! Sora's heart can never give in to the darkness." Donald said.

"As long he has his friends around, he can overcome anything." Goofy said.

"Really? Now that did not happen during your exam did it?" Another figure said and took off his hood. It was another silver haired man but had a little bit of his hair curls over his face. Sora recognized him as…

"Xemnas?! You're here too?!" Sora exclaimed.

"My my. This truly is an admirable sight. The failed keyblade master continuing to do 'hero work'. Such a pity to watch an imbecile like you continue to be the hero." Xemnas mocked Sora over his failure of the Mark of Mastery exam.

"Who asked you?!" Sora shouted.

"Now, how bout you stop being an insolent brat and let us tell you about our plans for Isabella." The third figure said cruelly and took off his hood. It was another silver haired man but his hair ran halfway down his back, he had no curls over his face and the hop had a somewhat triangular shape. Sora recognized him as…

"Ansem! Your part of this too?!"

"That's right boy. I see you still recognize me. A pity, you could've lived your whole life under the darkness, yet you still resist its power. What a waste. When will you ever learn to give in to the darkness we command?"

"Sora will never give in to your dark deeds! Now you let Isabella go!" Phineas shouted.

"I wish, but my future self won't allow it. Even I won't allow it. After all we need her." Young Xehanort said coldly.  
>"Indeed. Let's just say that as far as Isabella is concerned." Ansem paused and let out an evil look. "We finally found our thirteenth member."<p>

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed and Isabella became so afraid that she let out tears from her eyes.

"WE WONT LET YOU!" Phineas and Sora said.

"We won't let you do this to her!" Sora exclaimed as he is about to bash them up in a heartbeat.

"Well, this is certainly fun to watch you all in despair." Ansem said.

"Indeed Ansem." Young Xehanort said.

"Aw, look at this." Xemnas said as he walked to her and lifted her chin up with his fingers. "A terrified young girl who is begging to be rescued by her 'friends'. You children must be very proud to leave her like this." Xemnas said and everyone glared at them.

"Indeed you children must be saddened to see her so terrified. Good, the more you have those feelings the more vulnerable your hearts are to the darkness. Once you children have time to turn grief and sadness into anger and hate, then you'll be ready to embrace the darkness and serve us forever." Ansem said coldly.

"Indeed Ansem, soon my revenge can finally be complete! I'll have unlimited power and with both of our plans complete the universe will forever belong to darkness!" Mitch said and they laughed evilly causing Isabella to call for help.

"Guys! Please help me!" She cried.

"Isabella don't worry! We're coming for you! We promise!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Hurry!" She cried again.

"Oh I wouldn't count on it yet children." Xemnas said.

"What are you talking about?" Sora said.

"Well while we freed Mitch we also freed the criminals from this world as well. Watch and see." Young Xehanort said.

The image then turned to the prison outside of Danville and everyone recognized most of the villains escaping, even Perry.

"You freed all of those guys too?!" Candace and Stacy asked.

"That's right foolish children. We recognized a strong amount of darkness in their hearts and we freed them to further our plans." Ansem said and everyone looked angrier.

"Yes, we also have something else for you." Xemnas said.

"What do you have to give us?" Jeremy said.

"A task. Each villain you will take down here will have a clue to where my fortress is. You get all the clues, you will find us. You will also encounter more of the organization on your so called quest. That is if can survive and beat the clock." Mitch explained with an evil look on his face.

"That's right, you children have sixteen hours to find us or we'll have to proceed with 'reforming' Isabella." Young Xehanort said and the villains laughed again.

"You will not get away with this!" The kids and teens exclaimed.

"We'll not let you do this to Isabella and this world!" Donald exclaimed.

"You leave Isabella alone!" Goofy and Sora exclaimed and the villains laughed again.

"What a shame. And here I thought we could be friends." Xemnas said with a smirk on his face. "Oh and just to show you we mean business…" he continued and walked to Isabella and then brought out an Ethereal blade and pointed it at Isabella just too scare her.

"Aaaahhh!" She screamed.

"NO!" Everyone exclaimed.

"We'll do it. Just don't harm her." Phineas said pleading for Isabella's safety.

"You children hurry now. Clock is ticking." Mitch said evilly as they laughed one more time before the message ended.

(Organization XIII theme ends)

Everyone was in shock and horror because of what they plan to do to Isabella, especially Phineas and Sora.

"Those monsters!" Everyone exclaimed.

"They truly are heartless people!" The fireside girls said and everyone agreed, even Dr. D.

"They need a thirteenth member and they do so to Isabella! That is just insane!" Sora said angrily. "And the way they scared her like that, that is sick!"

"They will pay fort this!" Candace exclaimed with everyone agreeing.

"Alright everyone. Now the fight and rescue mission is on." Phineas said with determination and Sora stepped in to support.

"That's right! We will not let those fiends have their way. We'll take down all the villains, defeat the Organization and rescue Isabella. That's what's in our hearts! Now who's with us?!" Sora said and everyone cheered and Perry chattered in determination.

"Excellent, all of you have displayed courage and sacrifice to defeat evil and rescue Isabella. I am proud of you all." Major Monogram said.

"Yes Sir!" Everyone said and saluted Monogram.

"Phineas, Sora. This is going to be a tough mission. If you guys are willing to lead us then we will join you on this quest." Candace said and they both said yes.

"As will we!" A voice said as everyone tuned around and spotted three more people.

One person looked like a teenage version of Major Monogram who wore a grey hooded sweatshirt, had short brown hair and wore blue sweat pants. Another looked like a teenage girl with brown hair that ran down her back and her outfit was all black, black shirt, pants and boots. The third person was a girl about Candace's age with brown hair that went halfway down her back, a black buttoned coat with a grey shirt underneath, blue jeans with a detachable pocket on one of her legs and black boots.

"Monty, Lyla, Vanessa?" Major Monogram asked. "What are you three doing here?"

"We've heard about this dark threat too dad, so we decided to come and help." Monty said.

"Indeed sir, it would seem that we would need all the help we need to defeat this organization." Lyla said.

"Yea, they are my friends too sir. I want to help them too. And if Monty Is going then so am I." Vanessa said.

"Excellent you three, I'm very proud of you." Monogram said.

"So am I sir." Dr. D said.

"Uh sir who are they?" Sora asked.

"Oh this right here is Dr. Doofenshmirtz's daughter Vanessa. Seems that she wants to help us." Monogram said.

"I'm so proud of my Vanessa for her bravery and heroics." Dr. D said.

"Thanks dad." Vanessa said.

"The boy over there is my son Monty. He and Vanessa are dating and are now in a relationship and he sometimes help me on missions." Monogram explained.

"Aw that's sweet guys." Sora said with Donald and Goofy sighing.

"Thanks, uh what are your names?" Monty asked.

"I'm Sora and these are my friends Donald and Goofy." Sora told Monty.

"Nice to meet you three." Vanessa said,

"You too Vanessa." Goofy said.

"You too Monty." Donald said.

"Third girl there is one of my operatives: Lyla Lolliberry." Monogram said.

"Nice to meet you Sora, Donald, Goofy." Lyla said.

"Nice to meet you too Lyla" Sora said and Donald and Goofy said hello.

Then everyone met and introduced on another and then they discussed the next phase of the mission.

"Ok everyone, we need to find the first clue to find Mitch's lair. How can we locate the villains who have them? Sora asked then Lyla picked up something on her tracker.

"I got something now, there's some commotion going on in downtown Danville." She said and found it. "It's a mass of heartless and Liam McCraken."

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"A platypus hunter who was after Perry, he seems to be doing something involving the darkness on his side." Lyla explained.

"Then he must have a clue." Jeremy and Coltrane said.

"He's located at the Danville mall with a few henchmen, he must be scheming there." Lyla said.

"Well everyone let's go!" Sora said and everyone cheered ready to face their first villain.

"Excellent, good luck to you all with the mission. Be careful out there. If you need help we have the other animal agents that will come to your assistance." Monogram said.

"Yes sir!" Everyone exclaimed and they went to the vehicle storage to find a vehicle for everyone to ride in and to also go the gadgets storage for everyone to have weapons and spy gear that they would need on the mission.

"Sora?" Monogram asked him.

"Yes sir?" He asked.

"Please take care of everyone and be careful."

"You can count on me sir." Sora said.

"Sora come on!" Everyone said.

"Coming!" Sora then followed everyone.

In a few more moments they arrived at the gadget storage and everyone geared up. Sora, Donald and Goofy stayed in their original outfits with their shield, staff and Keyblade. Phineas and Ferb wore their soldier outfits from their last adventure they had with Meap. Candace, Stacy and Jenny wore similar outfits to how their 2nd dimension counterparts wore and they had weapons such as a long fighting stick, a mace and a sword. Jeremy and Coltrane wore similar out fits the girls wore except its male and they had enhanced fighting gloves and boots that can allow them to perform acrobatic moves and enhanced their punches and kicks plus laser blasters to on their hips. Buford and Baljeet had black fighting clothes on and they had the same gloves and boots Jeremy and Coltrane had. The fireside girls stayed in their Girl Scout outfits except they had spy gadgets such as laser blasters, acrobatic and fighting enhancers and some recon cameras. Irving and Django are wearing some fighting style clothes with some laser blasters and laser swords as well. Perry, Meap, Monty, Vanessa and Lyla stayed as they what they wore with the exception of laser blasters, computer scanners and melee weapons such as numchucks, swords, and fighting sticks.

"Alright everyone we're all geared up. Now let's get a vehicle for us to use for our mission." Sora said.

"We can handle that." Phineas said. "And I've got an idea, Lyla do you guys have any vehicles large enough for all of us to fit in?" he asked.

"We only have vehicles for a few people Phineas, sorry." Lyla replied.

"No it's perfect. We can modify the vehicles and build one for all of us." Phineas replied.

"Phineas your brilliant!" Candace said with Ferb giving him a thumbs up making him smile.

"Great Idea!" everyone exclaimed.

"Well everyone let's do it." Phineas said and then they went to the vehicle storage and got to work on modifications.

A few moments later they finished modifying and the vehicle looks big enough for everyone to fit. Their vehicle was an aircraft about twice the size of Sora, Donald and Goofy's gummi ship but it had red yellow and blue color on its more flashy parts. The ship had a large wingspan, large engines a cockpit for a pilot and a copilot and best of all the middle part was like the size of a commercial airliner with seats in rows, cup holders, restrooms, a hangout room, a video arcade, a spa for the girls, a cargo hold and the engines fire blue afterburners to make it more of a cooler vehicle to ride. They managed to build the thing in like ten minutes thanks to Phineas and Ferb.

"Wow that was fast!" Vanessa said with Monty and Lyla agreeing.

"The ship looks great!" Stacy said with Candace and Jenny agreeing.

"Yea you guys sure do build amazing things!" Irving said with the others agreeing.

"Definitely Phineas!" Sora, Donald and Goofy said.

"Thanks everyone!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Well everyone! Let's do this!" Sora said and everyone cheered.

"Everyone I know what we are going to do today. We're going to save the world!" Phineas said and everyone cheered again.

"Let's show those dark seekers whose boss!" Buford said and they cheered again.

Then everyone piled in and the engines started.

"Ok everyone prepare for takeoff! Sora, close the doors!" Phineas said.

"Aye aye Phineas!" Sora said and closed the doors. Then the ship took off and headed for downtown Danville. Everyone below on the streets and the park saw them and cheered for them and waved to them wishing them good luck.

"Hang on everyone this could be a bumpy ride." Phineas said and they blasted off to their first villain. "Don't worry Isabella we're on our way. We will rescue you."

And so the adventure in Danville to defeat the darkness has begun.

**Ok everyone! Things are starting to get grim for our heroes. Isabella is in grave danger of having her cuteness taken and afterwards becoming the 13****th**** organization member. Well it was a little dark in the conversation with our heroes and Mitch, Ansem, Xemnas and Young Xehanort. I plan to show a few more organization members later in the story. Most of them you'll recognize. Just to give you a heads up I can do a pretty good job as both hero and villain. If you find what I write a little too sensitive I understand. I'm not going to go extreme on the villains. I'm going to stay as how Disney and Square Enix created them just to stay safe for the readers. Now new members have joined the very large alliance: Monty, Vanessa and Lyla. They're all geared up and ready to take down evil and rescue Isabella and save the world. The next chapter will come up soon. So stay tuned!**


End file.
